


An Unexpected Familiar

by BabyWeWillRise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Christmas, Derek is an idiot, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Hales are alive because I WANT NICE THINGS, Lots of cute pack stuff, M/M, New Years, Pack Dynamics, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Stiles is an idiot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWeWillRise/pseuds/BabyWeWillRise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homework over break sucks, right? Harris is at it again with making Stiles' life horrible by giving him an essay over Christmas break and Stiles could not be anymore displeased. </p><p>Except...this stupid assignment leads him to something he didn't think he was missing.</p><p> </p><p>Or...</p><p> </p><p>After his mother died when he was eight, Stiles (and his father) ran away from reality without looking back. </p><p>Now, ten years later, when the eighteen year old runs into a familiar face, he's thrown back into a life he had completely forgotten about and is welcomed with open and loving arms. </p><p>To say he's freaking out would be an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to...meet you?

**Author's Note:**

> It should be able to go unsaid, but I own nothing except the plot from my own deprived imagination.
> 
> So, nothing goes as I plan. I wanted to get this story up the same day the it originally starts, buttttt.....that didn't work out and I realized that there would have been complications considering there are more than one day's plot in some chapter, so I'll have to fix that from this point. 
> 
> However, better late than never, right? Right? (Just agree)
> 
> Enjoy!! And this was a very sudden decision to put this up right now so please tell me of any mistakes!

Stiles hates his history teacher. He really does. Like, who gives homework over Christmas break?

Assholes. That's who.

AND, to top it off, Harris decided to give him 'The War of 1812.' What the fuck? Couldn't he at least have gotten something interesting?

What pisses Stiles off the most about his topic is; couldn't they have at least come up with a better fucking name? I mean, if he has to suffer through trying to get a report done during his break, he at least deserves a kick ass name, right? The war is about fighting over trade, so...Commerce Combat. Or Nuclear Transactions. Or-or Bloodshed of the Marketing! ANYTHING!

But, you know, of course THAT'S what's bothering him the most, because, I mean, it's Stiles. There's really no other explanation.

Anyhow, that's how the easily distracted teen finds himself sitting in his room on the 13th of December, the Sunday of the start of Christmas break. Currently, he's sitting at his desk, laptop out, and searching the internet for information on this God forsaken, boring ass topic. Or, at least, trying to. Really, all he can think about is being on break. And not being in school. And hanging out with friends. And not being in school. Yet, here he is. Stuck with a report. Which, he'll probably get a bad grade on anyway. But, does he care?

Not even a little bit.

He sits there, at his laptop, for what feels like hours, but, in reality, is really only fifteen minutes, when he decides to give up and go do something fun to start off his break.

And by fun, he means going over to Scott's to play video games and maybe eat half his kitchen.

But still.

With that thought, he gets up and grabs his keys off his bedside table, stretching on the way out. He's still thinking about the dreaded essay when he passes his dad.

"Hey, son. Where you headed?" His dad's voice brings him from his thoughts, and he blinks slowly.

"Uhh. Over to Scott's." The Sheriff narrows his eyes, and Stiles sighs, because, really, all he wants to do is leave.

"Thought you had an essay or something?"

"Ye-yeah. Yeah, I do. I worked on it for a while," he lies smoothly, "but I really just want to go relax for a bit. Enjoy vacation." John knows he's bullshitting, but he lets it slide anyway. Which Stiles is very thankful for. His dad gives him one last look, before continuing on into the kitchen. Stiles lets out a relieved sigh, running a hand over his face and walking out the house, yelling a "See you later," over his shoulder, and closing the door. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he makes his way to his jeep, unlocking it, and jumping in. It's pretty cold outside, so he snuggles into his winter coat a little. He sits there a minute, in his car, looking out of the windshield, thinking of his mom (which he usually does when he's in his jeep, seeing as it was hers), holding a small smile. Thinking of her doesn't hurt so much anymore. She was a good memory. One that Stiles didn't want to forget about. One that brought joy to him on bad days. Even if things didn't end well, thinking of her smile, or her laugh was enough to lighten his mood a little.

After a couple minutes, he sticks the key in the ignition, and starts the car, pulling out of the driveway, and heading towards Scott's house. The drive isn't long, really, but it gives him some time to clear his head. Just to take a breather. He passes the town library, thinking of how his mom used to take him there when he was little. Once a week, they would go together, pick out a couple books, and sit and read for a couple hours. It was a good time to just sit and relax. Sometimes he'd read to Claudia, and other times she would read to him. It was Stiles favorite thing to do. Until he couldn't anymore. Sometimes his father would offer to take him, but it wasn't the same. Stiles hasn't been there since. Not that he's afraid or anything, he just never really had a reason to go.

He's still thinking of the library when he pulls into Scott's driveway. He doesn't even really notice he's there for a minute. Just sits there. That is, until someone knocks on his window. That someone being Melissa. Who is giving him and odd look. And, oh, yeah, he should say something.

"Uh, oh, hey Ms. McCall." He winces as soon as the words leave his mouth, because, really? Ms. McCall? He never calls her that. He can tell by the look she gives him that she's going to comment on it, and he sighs as he cuts his car off and steps out.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" There it is. The concerned mother voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit distracted. Sorry, mom." And that's another thing about him being fine with thoughts of his mother. He's able to call Melissa mom, because that's basically what she is to him. While they both know that she could never replace Claudia (they've had that conversation before), she fits perfectly into that role. She's always played that motherly figure in Stiles' life. Even before Claudia's death. Melissa's face softens into a smile, and she reaches out to rub a hand up and down Stiles' arm.

"If you say so. Scott's inside. I have to get to work. See ya later!" She drops her hand from Stiles' arm, giving him one last smile, and walks towards her car. She looks back as she get in, seeing the returned smile that's fallen over Stiles' features. She loves him.

And he loves her.

And life is good.

He walks toward the front door with a new found bounce in his step, swinging it open once he reaches it and yelling, "I'm home, bitches!" Scott's in the living room, and when he sees Stiles, he give him a dopey smile.

"Hey, dude! Thought you had a thing for Harris?" He puts the drink in his hand on the coffee table and sets the remote beside it.

"Oh, you mean the 'trying to specifically ruin Stiles' life' report that the demon gave me? Why, yes, I do. But, how ever could I have possibly concentrated on it when I could be here? Playing video games? And eating your food?" He ended with a fake faint into the recliner chair with an overly dramatic sigh. Which, just earns him an eye roll and a pillow to the face.

Jerk.

"Jerk."

"Drama Queen." Scott smirks at Stiles' betrayed face. "So, what topic did you get?"

"War of 1812." And if there was an award for the most uninterested 'done with everything' voice, Stiles would have just won it. "I tried to research stuff, but ugh, it's sooo boring, and my boring little room doesn't make anything better."

"Just go to the library." Scott shrugs, like he doesn't know when the last time Stiles was there.

But, really.

That isn't a bad idea.

It's not like Stiles hasn't said it before. The library was a comfortable place for him. A place to sit and relax. So, yeah. Maybe he will.

Later, though.

Right now, he and Scott are going to still here stuffing their faces and-

"Scott?"

And shit. His thoughts were cut off by Allison's voice ringing through the house. Of course. Don't get him wrong. He loves Allison.

A lot.

But he just wanted play some freaking video games and procrastinate.

Come oooon.

He looks over at Scott, the latter giving him a sympathetic smile. He tries his best to return it, but it probably comes out as a grimace.

"In here!" He yells out. Allison appears in the entry of the living room. Eyes lit up and dimples showing.

And honestly.

How is he suppose to be mad at her?

Her eyes land on Stiles, and her expression drops a little. Damn it, he shouldn't feel bad.

"Oh. Hi Stiles. If you guys have plans, I can leave. I can steal Scott away another time."

Why is Stiles such a good person?

"No, no." He sighs. "Go ahead. I have a project to work on anyway. You guys go do something together." And, yeah, he might be disappointed, but maybe this is the world telling him to get off his ass and do his work. Allison's face lights up again.

He wants to hate her.

But he doesn't.

He gets up right as Allison jumps in Scott's lap.

"Sorry, man. Rain check?"

"Yeah, yeah. But you have to buy me food next time to make up for forcing me to work on this stupid project." Stiles smirks, because, yeah, Scott knows he's going to pick something expensive, which is why he narrows his eyes.

"Fine." His best friend grits out, sighing in defeat. Stiles’ face lights up and he grabs his keys on his way to the door.

"Love you, guys! See ya later!" He blows them a kiss just as he shuts the front door. The cool air hits him, and he, once again, snuggles into his jacket. Honestly, he can't wait to feel the coziness of the library atmosphere again. To snuggle up into one of the couches by the fireplace. With that thought, he jogs over to his jeep to get out of the cold, and make his way to his childhood favorite place.

The library is basically right in the middle of his and Scott's house, so the ten minute drive is cut to five, and before he knows it, he's locking his car and heading up to the entrance of the antique looking building. It's a fairly big building. On the outside, it just looks old and plain, but the inside holds a warm and cozy environment. Three of the four walls are covered in books. Then, there are a couple more tall bookshelves lining the room. In one corner, there's a little bar where the sell drinks like coffee and hot chocolate. In another, there are couches and chairs, and a fireplace. A couple tables litter the floor in different places. All in all, it's quite put together and quite comfortable.

A bell jingles as Stiles opens the main door, turning a couple heads. He looks over to the check-out desk, where he sees a girl not too much older than himself. It's kind of weird too, this girl. It's almost like Stiles knows her. He catches her eye, and she gives him a warm smile. A smile that looks so familiar. He vaguely remembers his mom being friends with the old librarian who owned it. What was her name? He smiles back at her, deciding to go talk to her. She looks fairly bored, so maybe she'll want some company.

When he reaches the desk, he lets out a quiet, "Hello," and grins. She looks kind of relieved to have someone talk to her.

"Hi. Oh my god, thank you. I have been sitting here bored out of my mind for like three hours. You, my friend, are a savior."

"Oh, so we're friends now?" He gives her a playful smirk, and she gives him an evil one.

"No, I was joking. You look like a total loser, and I felt bad for you, so I was trying to be nice. But, I change my mind. Not worth it." She gives a rather dramatic sigh and shrugs.

"Oh really? Because, I saw you sitting here looking like a loner and felt bad for you, sooo..." She gives him an approving smile.

"Oh, I like you. I think I'm keeping you now. Sorry, no going back."

"What happened? Thought I was a loser? Changed your mind?" He gives her another smirk, this one more challenging.

"Shut up." She laughs. "So, what's your name, anyway?"

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

She pauses for a moment, blinking. "That's about the most interesting name I've ever heard." Well...that's unexpected. Anytime someone comments on his name it's usually; "That's a fucking weird name" or "What the hell is a 'Stiles'" (which he definitely remembers someone asking, but can't remember who) or something of the sort.

So...why do those words from her lips sound so familiar?

He likes-

What's her name?

"What's your name?"

"Laura. Laura Hale." And that's it. That's the name. The woman who worked here when Stiles was a kid. Mrs. Hale. He get a weird flash of a beautiful woman's face smiling, which is weird, because he doesn't remember much about the Hales. 

"Your mom worked here like ten years ago, yeah?" He can tell by the look she gives him that that caught her off guard.

"Uh, yeah. My family actually owns this place, so she stills works here. Today is just my shift. I work the weekdays. The weekends are either my mom or someone else in the family. How do you know my mom?"

"I used to come here a lot with mine when I was younger. I thought you looked weirdly familiar. I think my mom was kind of friends with yours." He remembers his mom talking with Mrs. Hale a lot. Sometimes she would sit with them and just chat along with his mother while he would follow around her daugh-

Oh.

"Where is she?" Stiles tried to hide his surprise long enough to answer the question.

"She's dead." Laura's eyes widen, like she wasn't expecting that.

She probably wasn't.

But then, something seemed to click in her head and her eyes widened even more.

"Oh my god. Stiles. Claudia Stilinski! You guys used to.... come in all the time. And... our moms would talk and you're the cute little kid who would follow me around and I'd secretly make us hot chocolates and we'd hide behind the bookshelves and drink it and fail miserably to try and act innocent! Holy shit!" She let out a rather emotional sounding laugh and her eyes are shining, and it sounds like she's hesitating on information.

Stiles is super confused.

"Do you remember anything about us, Gen?" _Holy shit she knows my first name._   _  
_

"Uh...Not really? I'm... sorry." She breathes out a shaky breathe but then pulls herself together and looks up at the clock. 2:45. "Okay. We close at 3:30 today, so how about I drag you to my house and see how long it takes my mom to realize it's you?" Stiles is kind of taken aback for two reasons. First being, it's 2:45 and he's been here for an hour already. Second, Laura just invited him to her house. When they just met. Well, technically they didn't just meet, but still. He thinks about it for a moment.

It will give him another forty-five minutes to look around for a book on 'The War of 1812’, and then something to do for the rest of the day.

Why not?

"Sure. Sounds like a plan."

"Okay. I'll come tell you when I'm ready leave." He smiles and nods. She starts to walk away before turning back once more, whispering, "God, we've missed you," and then she's gone.  


	2. Meetings (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles visits the Hale house for the first time in years... FEELS

This isn't crazy, right? He technically knows both Laura and Mrs. Hale. Even though he hasn't seen or spoke to them in like ten years. Or frankly even remembers them. So, he's not totally crazy for going over their house? They won't kill him. And his dad's the sheriff so even if they do turn out to be psychos, at least his death won't go unnoticed or unsolved. A normal person probably wouldn't do this but, hey, this is Stiles. What else is honestly expected?

He spends the next fifteen minutes searching shelves for a book that could have anything to do with the War of 1812. Of course, there aren't many that explain the subject, because, again, who the fuck cares about this war? He gathers the small portion of books that he does find and scatters them on a table. After searching, he still has thirty minutes left, so he might as well read up on it. Stiles loves reading, don't get him wrong, but honestly? He can't think  of anything other than the look Laura gave him. How close were their families?

He tries to remember anything that happened before his mother's funeral. He's spent so long blocking it all out that it's just been a blur of events for _so long_. However, once his mind catches onto just a small part of the Hales, it's like the wall just crumbles and suddenly he's remembering a LOT. 

He remembers Mrs. Hale, Talia. Talia's brother. Laura and her sister. Mr. Hale. And... and...

Before he can continue his thoughts, ice cold liquids pour over his had and down his face. His eyes fly open to find a very proud and very smug Laura, smirking at him with evil eyes (that have a hint of concern underneath) and he tries to pull himself together from the internal crisis he's having.

"Get the hell up." A simple sentence. And said with the calmest tone. As if she hadn't just dumped COLD FUCKING WATER ON HIM. He narrows his eyes at her, his lips turning upward. Which, causes Laura to narrow her's in confusion. Slowly, Stiles stands from his seat, his shirt soaked in the front, and inches toward her.

"Hey Laura, I forgot to tell you." He grins as he continues towards her.

"...What?"

"I'm a hug-y type of person," he lets out before lunging at her to tackle her into a hug, soaking her shirt and pushing his wet hair into her face. She screams, trying to get away, but he tightens his grip. After a minute, he lets go, and gives her a smug look of his own.

"You are lucky that I like you, because if you were anyone else, I would murder your ass right now." She narrows her eyes, "come on, douche bag. I just checked out. Time to go see Mommy Dearest." And Stiles isn't nervous.

Whether he's convincing the world or himself, well, he doesn't really know.

But, yeah. Totally not nervous.

And he TOTALLY doesn't get even more nervous when she leads him outside to her car.

Her car that is a jet black CAMARO.

"It's my brother's." She complies. _Goddammit, Stiles, stop subconsciously voicing your thoughts._ His head swoops at the word brother. "Mine's more of a deep green color. It was running low on gas. Didn't feel like filling it." Her explanation makes Stiles gape at her instead of the car.

"You...you... What the fuck?!" He manages to get out. "Wait, so by 'mine' you mean your Camaro? Meaning that not only does your... brother have a Camaro, but you also have one?"

"And my mother... And my father."

"Is your family freaking loaded?!" All Stiles can think is that he, 'overactive, klutzy, drives an old ass jeep' Stiles, is about to go to a half stranger's house, who is apparently rich as hell, and. And. What the fuck?

"Oh and my uncle and sister."

"Jesus." He vaguely remembers their fortune now that he thinks about it and looks to the sky above. Asking for strength.

He was totally not nervous before. He wasn't.

But now?

Now he's nervous.

"So do you want to ride with me or follow me so you can just go straight home afterwards?" He blinks at her, not quite hearing what she's saying over his buzzing mind. It must have been a question because she's staring at him. "Well?"

"What?" And damn it. She gives him an amused smirk.

"Riding with or following?" He glances at the car. As much as he would LOVE to ride in that car, he doesn't want to make her take him back out later.

Even though it's extremely tempting.

But, no. He'd probably manage to break it.

"Uh. I'll follow you." She nods, opening the driver's door of her 'brother's' car, and jumps in. He walks over to his jeep and gets in, buckling his seat belt and glancing back over to the black car. "Seriously? What am I getting myself into?"

To top all his (not) nervousness off, he's currently following Laura on a dirt path that's leading into the woods. The very dark, scary woods where he's now sure his murder is going to take place because, seriously? Maybe they're hit men. That would explain all the cash and the house deep into the woods. Maybe he pissed someone off so much that they called up the Hales to take him out. Or maybe they're pissed that Stiles ditched them all those years ago and that's why Laura invited him over; to get revenge. These thoughts keep running through his mind when a house comes into view. A very large, beautiful, familiar house. 

Suddenly, all his worries are washed away, and there's a knocking at his window. He startles, eyes flying to Laura's -amused- face. She backs up as his takes his keys out of his ignition and starts opening his door. His foot hits the leaf-covered ground and he takes in his surroundings. There are trees surrounding the area, but there's a good fifty yards in radius from the house to the treeline. Two trees stand on either side of the house, whose vines drape down to the ground. One has an antique looking bench under it, and the other has a wooden swing hanging from it's branches. His eyes drift to the side garage, where four other Camaros are sitting within. Ones a deep purple, one a dark blue, one a deep red, one a piercing emerald (Laura's), and one a silver color. He doesn't have much time to take in the rest of everything because he's suddenly being yanked by his wrist towards the giant house.

"Come on! I'll let you sit out here and stare at things later!" She drags him up the porch steps (which he almost trips on even though there are only three) and to the front door. Even this freaking door looks rich. It's big and looks like it's made of oak, with a dark brown color. She turn the knob, flinging it open. "Mother! I brought a new victim!" Stiles' eyes widen and he hopes that she's kidding.

"Laura, I thought I told you to stop saying that to new people? They probably already think they're gonna be killed and hidden when you take them to a great big house in the woods. Leave him be." And there she is. Talia. Just as beautiful as he (now) remembers her. Her long, dark, wavy hair flowing over her shoulders and her piercing blue/green/whatever other color eyes (a trait that Laura held) shining. "Hello..." She looks to him and something in her eyes tell Stiles that she knows. She just hasn't quite realized.

"Stiles." He fills in with a nervous smile. Her brows furrow and she looks like she's about to say something, then shakes her head and smiles.

"I'm Talia. It's so nice to meet you...Stiles." She knows. She just needs a push.

"I found him at the library. We got to talking and it seems as though we've met before." Laura butt in. Talia just keeps staring at him, looking disbelieving. He thinks it's quite amusing. "Mom. You talk about me scaring new people. At least I don't stare at them like they're an alien."

"I'm sorry. You just remind me of-"

"Claudia?" Her eyes widen. She stares at him for a few seconds more before he's being hugged. And man does it feel like home.

"Stiles." She whispers to herself. "Genim, oh my gosh. I didn't think it was possible. It's been, what? Ten years? How old are you now?"

"Eighteen." He chokes out, and suddenly he feels pretty emotional.

"Wow. I haven't seen you since..." She drifts off, because they both know when the last time they saw each other. It wasn't a very happy occasion. "Come in, come in. I'll make tea." Stiles remembers her tea. She used to make it for his mom and herself when they talked. It's quite delicious. He's led into the kitchen, and, of course, it's huge. He and Laura sit at the island in front of the stove, whilst Talia roams about, gathering ingredients. "So, Stiles. What made you finally venture back into the library?"

"I had never really been avoiding it, per say, but after my mom... I just never really had any reason to go. I just blocked everything out, and it was such a big mistake, because that meant blocking you guys out." She gives him a sympathetic smile, which he returns, because he knows they were pretty good friends. "My dad offered to take me after she died, but it wouldn't have been the same. I'm so incredibly sorry for not even saying a word. Just up and leaving."

"I understand. Laura and-" she glances over at Laura, "uh.. Me. Laura and I missed you when you didn't come back." Laura smirks, obviously knowing Talia wasn't going to say herself. Stiles catches the pause but doesn't comment. "Where's you brother, Laura?" Said girl has a glint in her eye, but shrugs. Stiles really doesn't know what's up. My his mind just can't seem to clear that fuzziness that lies with the word 'brother.' 

"I don't know. I've had his car today so I don't know where he went or how." She contemplates. "Maybe he went for a run like the exercise freak he is." Talia gives her a look, but Stiles can tell she's holding back a laugh.

They're all in the family room drinking tea by the time the sound of a door opening is heard. Talia and Laura give each other a look. What is Stiles missing, seriously? He doesn't have much more time to think, because now there is a gorgeous guy standing in the arch of the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hey guys I was just-" he stops and audibly inhales through his nose. Then, his eyes land on Stiles. He blinks at him with shock on his face and keeps staring at him for a good thirty seconds before he looks over at his mom, "-taking a run... Uh, I'll be.. In the kitchen." He turns on his heels and shuffles away, but not before giving Laura a 'come here' look. She snorts and gets up to follow after him. Stiles stares confused after them and then at Talia. She shrugs.

"My children are strange."

 

***

"Laura? Whoisthat?" She raises a brow at him.

"You know who that is."

"I-I...but.."

"I know, Der." She gives him a watery smile. "I know." She sits on one of the island chairs and laughs hysterically. "Remember what you said when you first asked his name? "What the heck is a Stiles?"' Derek's breathe hitches when the name leaves her mouth. "And when you said "I want to keep him forever." 

"I did not say I wanted to keep him forever."

"But you did. Mom's the one you told that to, so I have proof."

"I hate you."

"But you loved him."

"Shut up!" He looks around the kitchen. "He probably doesn't even remember me..."

"Awlllll. You still love him." She coos at him and pats his cheek, making him scowl at her.

"How can I love someone I don't even know, Laura?" He says while pushing her hand away. "Besides, I never have too much luck with love." Laura stiffens and glares.

"Fuck Kate. She is no longer relevant and you need to not let what she did control your life, Derek. You deserve to be happy." He looks down. "Stiles used to tell me about how pretty you were when you pretended to be reading but was actually staring at him." He looks back up in an instant, and she smiles gently. "Come on. We just gotta spark his memory." She drags him back into the living room and sits him down in the rocking chair, taking her seat back next to Stiles. "So. This is Derek." Stiles blinks at him. "My brother." He blinks again, and his eyes widen.

"Derek." He says, processing the familiar name with a confused expression. "Der?" His face goes pink once he says the nickname.

"Awl! You always used to call him that when you were gushing to me about how pretty he was!" His head snaps towards her and he gives her a look a betrayal. "It's okay. It's not like Derek didn't do the same." And now it's Derek looking at her but with a glare rather than betrayal. "This is perfect!"

Just then, the door opens again and all Stiles can think is, 'Great. More embarrassment I assume.' An older man walks in followed by four people around his own age. The man looks impeccably similar to Derek, although he's taller and his hair has a streak of grey. Other than that, they have similar body type, the man only slightly taller, and the same deep green eyes. Mr. Hale.

"I found these ones outside. Snooping around the mysterious jeep." Stiles blushes, and the man's eyes land on him.

"Alexander, this is Stiles. Claudia's son." His eyebrows raise.

"Wow. I don't think I've seen you in...ten years." He walks up to him to give him a firm handshake with a smile, which Stiles returns. He notices the four he brought in staring at him.

"Well?" The pretty, blonde one remarks. Derek sighs, speaking up finally.

"Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Cora, this is Stiles. Stiles this is Erica," he point to the beautiful girl with long blonde locks, who's wearing a smirk, "her boyfriend, Boyd," his finger slides over to the buff guy she's clinging to, who gives him a small smile, "Isaac," his finger slides over on the tall lanky but also toned boy, who gives him a shy smile and wave, "and Cora," finally, his finger lands on the girl holding Isaac's hand and who looks a lot like Derek and Laura, and familiar. Her soft facial expression brings a brief moment of memory of a younger version of her running around the library making a mess. She grins, eyes bright and hopeful. Stiles waves to them all, giving a simple "hello," when the door opens, once again, and another man strides through. He's got darkish hair and a blank expression. When his eyes land on Stiles, he stills, taking in his presence. His head cocks to one side and his eyebrows pull together. Before anyone can say anything to him, a ghost of a smile forms on his face and he strides by an into the kitchen. The whole thing was pretty strange, but then again...he smiles. Peter has always been strange. His phone buzzes a moment later.

He pulls it out to see a new message from his dad. Checking the time, and realizing that it's almost five, he reads the message.

 **From: Dad**  
_Just checking to see where you are. Thought we were doing dinner?_

 _Crap._ He'd forgotten about that. He looks up with an apologetic smile.

"I know you guys just got here and everything, but I promised my dad dinner and I should probably go. It was awesome re/meeting all of you." Talia and Alexander give him a soft smile. Isaac, Cora and Boyd give him a wave. Laura and Erica are smirking, and Derek's expression is just blank. He kicks his feet at the ground a little, not knowing what to do.

"It was lovely having you and seeing you again, Stiles. You're always welcome here whenever you want. We'll always have an empty seat for you." He gives her a grateful smile. "Your dad, too."

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car." Laura grabs his wrist and drags him to the door, which is kinda a thing now. Laura dragging him everywhere.

"I'll come!" Erica lets out, detaching herself from Boyd to tag along. He gives everyone one last wave before he's dragged out the door and it shuts behind him. They walk out to his jeep, the two girls smirking the whole time.

"Is that the only facial expression you guys know how to make?" He asks when he looks over at them. They just give each other a look and then fix their gazes on him.

"Soo..." Erica draws out. "Der, huh?" He feels his face heating up and he wishes she won't continue. Which, she doesn't.

But Laura does.

Why is this his life?

"So. Is he still pretty, Stiles?" His face must be flaming so much that steam is coming off it from the cold weather. He wouldn't be surprised. "Awl, Gen. This is so cute!"

"Shut up. That was ten years ago." He has to admit. Ten years did Derek good.

Like.

REALLY good.

His face must give things away because Erica is starting again, "well, I don't think that matters to you. You're just trying to play it cool." She winks at him, and they finally, FINALLY, reach his car, but he turns to them instead.

"It was really great seeing/meeting you all. I hope that you like me enough to have me back." He gives them a smile despite his want to hide away and think about this whole thing for the rest of the night. The smirks on their face die down into a soft smile.

"Oh, Hun. We like you. And we're keeping you-" Laura says.

"-forever. No going back." Erica cuts in, and then their infamous smirks are back. "And I'm sure Derek won't mind one bit." And once again, Stiles feels his face heat up and he hates himself for it.

"Alright! Well. I guess I'll see you guys later. I hope." He unlocks his car, opening the driver door, but not quite getting in yet.

"Will I be seeing you in the library again?"

"You work tomorrow, yeah?" He could always get some work done there. He likes Laura. Having her presence around feels good. Feels like home. So, yeah. He's probably going to become a regular.

"Yeah. Come keep me company." She gives him a genuine smile.

"Yeah. I think I will." He smiles back, and climbs in his car at last. "I'll see you guys later, yeah?" Erica nods with a smile.

"See you tomorrow!" Laura says with a wave and then he's pulling out. He has a feeling this family is going to turn his world upside down.

***

Erica and Laura watch his car disappear down the dirt road and they turn to each other.

"This is going to be oh so fun." Laura remarks with evil in her eyes.

"So so much." They both flip their hair and head back to the front door. Once their back inside, everyone is still where they were when they left, and Laura turns to Derek.

"So-"

"Shut. Up." He grits out, cutting her off.

"I was just going to tell you that Stiles will be coming to the library tomorrow." She says innocently.

That catches his attention.


	3. WHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek clash a little because Derek is an idiot. In the midst, Stiles get a text...

Stiles thinks about the whole encounter the whole way home. He can't help but to feel giddy for some reason. Walking into that house and seeing all of them again and meeting the others, it all just felt so natural and at home. It felt as though he was welcomed into the family the second he entered the house. Like he belonged. And, man, was that a good feeling. He's so glad they like him enough to invite him back over. And for Laura to want him to keep her company at the library.

Which he will definitely be doing.

Like everyday she has a shift.

Maybe he'll actually get some work done.

He wears a smile on his face for the rest of the drive.

***

The next day, Stiles finds himself up bright and early. Which, he sure as hell doesn't usually do on breaks. Usually, he stays up all night playing video games with Scott or binging TV shows on Netflix, and then rolls out of bed around noon-ish. However, today, the sun is just barely shining over the houses outside his window and the birds outside are chirping happily. It's around seven o'clock when he drag himself into the bathroom to get ready.

Taking a look in the mirror, he's greeted with messy hair and dried drool. He grimaces and goes to turn on the shower, letting it run while he gets a towel from the hall closet, then strips and gets in. The hot water feels amazing on his skin and he spends a couple minutes just letting the water fall over him, before shampooing and conditioning his hair.

Once he's clean and fresh, he steps out, wrapping his towel around his waist and starts searching for something to wear. In the end, he settles for a pair of simple jeans, a plaid shirts with sleeves that stop at the elbow, and a white undershirt. In his opinion, plaid compliments him quite nicely. Going to his nightstand, he pulls out a container of moose are massages into his hair, plugs in his hair dryer, and begins styling his hair. Once it's how he likes it, he slips on his shoes, puts on his windbreaker, and grabs his keys off his dresser.

It's about eight o'clock when he leaves to go to the library, and the ride is peaceful. As he looks around, he sees people doing their everyday routines and children playing their little games. It's always comforting living in a small town like Beacon Hills. It never gets too much, but at the same time, it's never dull. From an onlooker, it may seem quiet and uneventful, but from behind the scenes, it can get pretty exciting.

Stiles would know.

His dad's the sheriff.

And also because he's mostly the one doing exciting things.

Even if they _are_ illegal.

He lets his mind wander as the radio plays light Christmas music in the background. There's still a little over a week until Christmas Day and then about another week after that until New Years, then he STILL has another week after that until school starts backs up. And finally, he only has to suffer until the end of May until he graduates and gets away from Harris for good.

He can't wait.

For college, he's decided that he just wants to stay in Beacon Hills and study criminal justice and work with his dad, because when he's not causing all the trouble, he's helping his dad solve it.

And he's quite good at it.

The library comes into view, finally, and he pulls into the parking lot. Once parked, he gets out, locking his jeep, and heading to the front door. The little bell jingles above him when he steps through, and Laura looks up. A smirk creeps into her face.

                  ***Earlier that morning***

"Laura, I'm going to the library with you today." Derek says in a cautious tone. He can tell by the way Laura gets an evil expression on her face that he's going to regret this.

"Oh really? You never come to the library, Der," she draws out the nickname, and his face heats up. "Sudden change of heart, huh?"

"Shut up. I just..." _Shit_. He didn't even think of an excuse. "I just... I don't wanna sit here all day. I wanna go have some peace and quiet and read and... Stuff." Yeah. Because THAT totally doesn't sound pathetic.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that your little crush is gonna be there." She winks at him and he huffs.

"Shut up and let's go." She laughs as he scowls at her.

                   ***End of flashback***

"Hey, Stiles." Her eyes flick over to a corner behind him. "Glad you came." She sees Derek's head snap towards them and her smirk grows.

"Of course. I told you I'd keep you company." He gives her a smile, trying not to glance back at where she was looking. "Do you need any help with anything?" She seems to get an idea in her head before she blurts out,

"Do you need job?" It takes him by surprise, but he finds himself nodding.

"Actually, yeah. My dad's been getting on me about that. But, I don't want to intrude on your family busine-"

"Oh don't be silly, Stiles. It would be great to have some extra help around here, and my mom loves you."

"Really?" The statement makes his whole being fill with warmth. He had missed the feeling of having a family. Sure, he had his dad, and he loved him. He did. But, sometimes he missed having more than a two member family.

"Of course." Her face softens at him, and he's probably smiling like an idiot. "All you would have to do is sort out books and put them on the right shelves and stuff like that."

"Okay. Okay, yeah. That'd be great."

"You don't have to start today. I'll tell my mom about it and you can work on the days I work and maybe sometimes when my mom works if you want." He finds himself getting excited as he seems to be getting closer to her and her family. He really does like them all.

"Alright. Thanks. I think I'm gonna try and find some books on my assignment and try to work on it a little." She nods at him, and he turns.

Just to stop in his tracks.

Because now he's staring right into Derek's eyes.

After a second, Derek's gaze snaps down to his book and Stiles can feel his face heating up.

He misses the smug look Laura gets on her face.

He's still standing there, a minute later, when Laura's voice brings him back to.

"Stiles? You gonna do something or...?" His face heats up even more and he turns to her.

"Yeah! Yeah, I just... Yeah." He says awkwardly before continuing to the history section.

She totally takes note of Derek's eyes following him the whole way.

But then Derek's looking at her and trying to hide his blush through a glare. She waggled her eyebrows at him and continues to do her work.

Well, at least pretends to.

Because she's totally not going to stop watching the amusement with these two.

Stiles tries his hardest not to stumble as he makes his way towards his needed books. But, really. How can you not when someone as attractive as Derek is in the same room? He can't believe he had let these people slip out of his grasp so long ago, but, after his mom died, he just kind of blocked everything out. He blocked out his best friend, the slightly older, dark haired boy he had gaze longingly after every week all those years ago. He blocked out the nice feeling of happiness and fun the library brought to him. And, it's not until now -that he's been so welcomed back and sees Derek and Laura again- that he realizes that it was the biggest mistake of his life. This is all that "what could have been" stuff that always sucks to think about. The gut-retching "what if."

But it happened. And he can't change that. But, he hopes he can make up for it, because at one time, he was close to these people. And they obviously don't hate him for disconnecting. They get it. They accept it.

Well, at least most of them do.

He doesn't really know where Derek stands.

He hopes it's somewhere on the understanding side.

Once he's gathered his books, he turns to seek out a spot. And really, there are plenty to choose from, but the one closest to Derek looks the most appealing.

He takes a seat, trying not to stare at the gorgeous man just a table over, and attempts to read up on the war. It's a good maybe five minutes before he glances up to see Derek advert his eyes quickly. He can feel his face heat up and he tries to read again.

Not happening.

He looks up at Derek once again and catches his eye. Making a brave (maybe stupid) decision, he gets up and ventures toward the seat across from the broody man, who looks up with a blank expression.

"Hi." All he gets is a blink in response, and he's thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Whatcha ya doing?" Derek's eyebrows raise, and he lets out a huff.

"You're here because...?" Wow, okay. Maybe Derek isn't standing on his side after all. He struggles for a response, because, honestly. How are you suppose to play it off when an extremely attractive guy, who used to be your best friend, just blows off your attempt at making conversation. It hurts a little considering what he learned about how Derek felt about him when they were younger. Maybe he doesn't forgive him for blowing them off.

He doesn't blame him.

"I- ah... You're just sitting here alone, so I just figured-"

"Well, you figured wrong."

Ouch.

"I- I'm sorry." He tries not to look too hurt as he gets up and goes back to his table with his books. Well. That didn't go so well.

He tries his best to read some more when he hears Laura call Derek over.

"Can you help me with something real quick?" She curt voice cuts in.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I kick your ass. Come here, asshole." He rolls his eyes with a sigh as he gets up. When he reaches her, she drags him in the small back room behind the counter. "What the hell is wrong with you, douche bag?!"

"What?" He knows where this is going, and he's not up to talk about it.

"Why are you being such an asshole to him?" She gives him a disapproved look, smacking him across the arm. When he doesn't answer her, she gets angry. "I swear to god Derek, this better be good because you have no right-"

"He left Laura. He left!" He exclaims. "He just up and left without a word, and I was devastated, and who's to say he won't again?" She looks shocked. "So, yeah. I still care about him. But, no, I don't want to get caught up with that just for him to disappear again. I'll just proceed at a distance."

"Derek..." She tries to look for the right words. "You know that was a rough time. He was so young and his mom was there one day and just gone the next."

"I-" he starts, but his shoulders drop. "I know. It's just- Kate-"

"Stiles is not that bitch and you know it." The stern look she gives him helps him realize that he does know that. But, that doesn't mean that he doesn't still have trouble letting people in. What she did broke him and just added to the void that Stiles' disappearance left behind, and he doesn't know if he can let anyone else in his life at this point. "I'm not saying that you have to jump into being besties with him," he raises his eyebrows at the term, "but don't treat him like shit either."

"I- I know. I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me. Tell him." He gives her a weird look, and she raises her eyebrows. "I'm serious. Go." She doesn't give him time to object before she's pushing him out of the room. When he just stands there, she smacks him. "Go!" He huffs before shuffling in Stiles direction, grumbling. When he reaches him, he clears his throat and is met with big, round, honey colored eyes.

"I, uh... Sorry for acting like a dick..." Stiles' eyebrows raised and a look appeared in his eyes. Hope? No, can't be. Stiles doesn't care that much about him. He did leave, after all.

"Oh. It's totally okay." He gave him a smile that Derek will deny does anything to him. He doesn't say anything else, and the silence is full with awkwardness.

"Uh.. Yeah." He mumbles before turning to go sit back in his original seat. When he's seated, he looks up to find Stiles staring at him. He raises his eyebrows at the boy, and Stiles quickly adverts his eyes, blushing. Despite what Laura says, he just can't let himself get close to Stiles again, no matter how much he wants to. He doesn't need another heartbreak. His thoughts are interrupted by the ding of Stiles' phone. Looking up, he finds a very shocked Stiles staring down at his phone. Before he can say anything, the younger boy is up and gathering his things, running out of the library with a "sorry, I have to go!" And all Derek and Laura can do is look at each other in concern.

***

After being caught staring by Derek, Stiles quickly casts his gaze at the table, and his phone chimes. He picks it up, unlocking it before finding a text from Scott.

 **From: Scott**  
_Stiles I need you jogging in the woods attacked hurry my house_

Attacked? What the hell? He barely had time to even register anything before he's up and rushing out. He feels bad for just leaving Laura hanging, but he needs to find out what the hell is going on.

The car ride is a blur, and before he knows it, he's pulling into his best friend's driveway and tripping out of his car. He rushes up to the door, throwing it open.

"Scott?!"

"Up here." Scott's weak reply calls out from upstairs. Stiles stumbles up the stairs to find the bathroom door open. He rushes in to find Scott leaned up against the sink, shirt ripped and blood down his side.

"Oh my God, what the fuck, dude?!" Stiles rushes out. "Did you get a good description? I'll call my dad right now-"

"Stiles, it wasn't a person!" Scott cuts him off as Stiles is pulling out his phone. The hyper active boy freezes and looks up, confused. Scott tries to stand up straight, swaying, and pulls up what's left of his shirt to reveal a very large bite mark on his side.

"Oh my God! Dude, you need a rabies shot or something! What kind of animal was it?" Stiles can feel panic rising in him.

"I think it was a wolf..."

"Um, yeah. No. You thought wrong." Suddenly, the panic dies for a second and he's filled with amusement. Because, really? A wolf? "There hasn't been any kind of population of wolves here in decades."

"Well, it was definitely a dog!" Scott yells. "Just help me try to get the blood to stop and we can go to Deaton. I don't want to freak my mom out right now." Stiles rolls his eyes, but goes to grab a cloth to wet it. However, his panic comes back full force when not even two minutes later, when he raises Scott's shirt to clean the blood, there is no wound in sight. He stumbles backwards and falls on his butt.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK! AM I DREAMING?" Stiles screams, and Scott startles. Confused at Stiles sudden burst.

"What?" Scott takes in Stiles' widened, panicked eyes and looks down when he points at his side. The reaction he has is quite similar to Stiles'. They stare at each other in fear for several minutes.

Not knowing what to say.

Not knowing what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it's spacing like this :((((


	4. Werewolves.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott just generally freaking out.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" Stiles screams for the millionth time. "We can't tell anyone! They'll lock us away! We'll be forever known as the 'psycho teens who thought something off a fucking episode of supernatural exists!' I can't handle this! Oh my God! I-" he stops mid rant to try to catch his breath. He's trying his hardest to push the oncoming panic attack down. When he looks up, Scott is gathering a couple things and walking out the door.

"Come on."

"What?! Where are you going? 

"Deaton." Stiles looks at him, bewildered 

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME? WE CANT TELL ANYONE!" He can't believe how unbelievably stupid his friend is. Stiles would rather not be locked up at Eichen.

"I trust Deaton, Stiles. He always seem to be into weird stuff, so maybe he knows something."

"You are a whole different kind of stupid, you know that?" He takes a deep breath and follows his dumbass friend. "I swear, if we get locked up at the asylum, I will murder you in your sleep."

Stiles can't really think straight after that. One second, they were walking out of Scott's house, and the next, they were standing with Deaton at the vet. He doesn't really know what happened in between. Doesn't really care, either. He just wants to know what the hell is going on.

"And....you guys are... Certain?" Deaton carefully questions.

"I swear one hundred percent that we are not messing with you. We just don't know what to do." Scott ensures. Stiles, for the first time in his life, is staying quiet. Deaton gives them a cautious look before seeming to decide something.

"Okay. I ensure you that you are not crazy or delusional. Can you give me a description of what exactly attacked you?" They're not delusional? Maybe Deaton really does know something they don't. 

"I thought it was a wolf, but Stiles says no-"

"Um, yeah. That was before I saw the damn bite mark DISAPPEAR!" Stiles cuts in. Because now? Now he doesn't know what to freaking think.

"I- I'm going to tell you guys something that may seem extravagant and completely crazy, and you have to stay calm. Especially you, Scott." The boys give him a confused look. "I believe that what attacked Scott may have been.. An alpha." It's silent for a minute.

"Wait. An alpha as in wolf?" Stiles questions.

"As in... As in Werewolf." Silence again. Scott sits in confusion, but Stiles' features remain blank for a few minutes. Deaton is expecting the easily distracted boy to burst out a million things, but what he gets is far from it.

"I want to scream or cry or run, but.... I mean, what else is there really to explain it." Nobody knows how Stiles managed to remain calm. Not even Stiles himself. "But... What does this mean for Scott?" He looks over at his best friend who looks ready to do one of the things Stiles mentioned.

"Well, since the bite vanished and he hasn't gone into shock, it seems as though the bite took. However, that means his alpha will be looking for him. And that could turn out multiple different ways. It all depends on who he is and what his purposes are." 

"Do you know any of the packs, or whatever, around?" Stiles seems to have to be the one to ask all the questions, because Scott doesn't look like his shock is going to recover anytime soon.

"I've actually been very close to the Hale pack for many years-" 

"Excuse me, WHAT?" Stiles yells, because, no. He heard wrong. No way.

"The Hale pack? Alphas' Talia and Alexander. They are very nice people. They're family has been around for generations and have always kept the peace and protected the area." Stiles feels close to hyperventilating.

_Holy._

_Fucking._

_Shit._

***

After that, Stiles was ordered home so he could calm down. Scott was to stay put so Deaton could explain everything to him and help him.

But, of course, Stiles was NOT heading home. Hell no.

He was headed back to the library for some answers.

He checks his phone to find texts from Laura asking if he's okay. He lets out a snort of disbelief.

"Hell no I'm not okay. I just found out you're a fucking werewolf!" He mutters to himself. A couple minutes later, he's pulling back into the library parking lot and stumbling out of his car and to the entrance. He bursts into the door, causing the bell to clang loudly. The sudden noise has Derek and Laura's heads snapping up, surprised when they take in his flushed and bewildered expression.

"Stiles are you ok-"

"We need to talk." He states, looking straight into her eyes. "Now." He thinks he probably shouldn't be ordering her around, seeing as though she could probably rip his throat out, but he needs answers. Her eyebrows raise at the demand and she looks concerned.

"Okay. Uh... We can go upstairs in the office?" He nods at her and looks over to see Derek staring at him in confusion. Stiles narrows his eyes at him.

"You, too... Uh, if you want." Derek's expression is blank but he nods, getting up to follow them as Laura leads the way. She takes them through a room that leads to a spiral staircase. Once they climb them to the top, their standing large hallway that contains many doors lining the walls. They walk down the hall to the very last door, step in, and Laura firmly shuts the door.

"I'm assuming this is important and has something to do with you running out earlier?" Laura raises an eyebrow at them. "Is everything okay? Your dad?"

"Oh don't play dumb. I know." He grits out. Laura and Derek share a look.

"You know?" She has a look like she knows exactly what he's talking about, but doesn't want to say it.

"Yes. I know about your family. About all of you." The siblings share another look and Laura sighs. 

"Stiles, before you say anything-"

"No! Oh my god, how could I not know this? What the fuck?! I've been hanging out with fucking werewolves and I didn't even know it! This isn't fucking Twilight!" He stops for a second. "Wait. My mom..?"

"She knew, Stiles. You, Claudia, and John were considered family. But, we didn't tell you then because you were too young. And then after everything that happened, we never got the chance to tell you."

"My dad, too?! What the fuck? He knows and never told me?!"

"That... That I can't explain." His dad. His own dad KNEW! He doesn't know what to make of all this.

"Wow. Wow, okay, um, yeah. Im gonna grill his ass when I get home."

"You're oddly calm for someone who just found out that supernatural beings exist." Stiles blinks at her. Other than when it first happened, he has been pretty calm. Sure, it freaks the hell out of him, but he would have expected himself to have had at least five panic attacks by now and had thrown things around. He doesn't know why he feels so indifferent. Glancing at Derek, who's staring down at the table he's sitting at, something sparks in his brain. He doesn't know what it is, though. He shrugs at her in response and she smiles. "You know, yesterday in the Library? How I said you guys used to come in a lot and our moms used to talk?" He gives her a nod. "Well, it was more than that. Our family's were like United as one. We did everything together."

"I know. I remember now." The confession makes Derek flinch noticeably and Laura's eyes fill with hope as she continues.

 

"You guys were always considered pack, and that hasn't changed. Not even after ten years. We let you slip away once, but we're not going to make that mistake again. And, now that you know, it will be even better. Easier." Stiles' whole body warms at her words, and he smiles at her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She smiles in confusion.

"For not giving up on me. Even after I abandoned you guys back then. For making me feel wanted and for inviting me back into your lives. It's just been me and my dad for all this time and I forgot what it felt like to have more than a two person family." He holds back the wetness in his eyes and gives her a genuine smile. He glances over at Derek, who is now staring at his folded hands on the table, eyebrows drawn like he's confused. Stiles doesn't know why he'd be confused, but he doesn't have time to think about it because Laura is pulling him into a hug. 

"Stiles, you're family. We all care about you dearly," she glanced over in Derek's direction, "even if some seem if-y..." Her brother glared at her. Stiles' smile couldn't possibly get any bigger. He _should_  be freaking out. He _should_ be running away. Why wasn't he? Derek's confusion grew at how accepting Stiles is being. How kind he's being. Kate looked at him in disgust every time he talked about this part of his life. She wanted him to keep quiet about it at all times unless it was something _she_ wanted to know. Information she wanted to seek out. Of course, Stiles had questions, but he seemed genuinely intrigued instead of creepily obsessed. It was both refreshing yet terrifying to Derek. He didn't know what to do. What to think. When he glanced at the boy, he found him looking back with a soft smile. Derek kept his face blank no matter how contagious that smile was.

"Damn you, Laura." Stiles suddenly blurts out, catching the girl by surprise. She looks nervous, like she thinks Stiles is suddenly going to up and leave again. "Damn you. I came here fully prepared to yell and scream at you guys, and you go all sentimental on me and make me want to hug the life out of you, instead." Her eyes brighten as she laughs and tugs Stiles into a hug. He lets out a strangled laugh through his sudden choked up feeling and squeezes her back.

"I've missed you." She whispers. "We all have." She glances at Derek, and this time he looks more vulnerable than fake annoyed. He's staring at Stiles' back like he's lost. He probably feels that way, she thinks.

When Stiles pulls back, he's smiling with shiny eyes. He sniffles an laughs. "I'm so glad to be back. I just got a little lost, I guess, but that's not going to happen again. Not ever." He gets an evil glint in his eye. "Well, I need to go talk to my dad. He has some explaining to do." His smiles turns into a smirk. He pulls her into another hug. "I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Laura nods and he turns to Derek. His features turn blank again, and Stiles gives him a awkward wave. What he receives could have been a smile but he's not sure. Just a twitch of the lips. When he turns and fully vanishes from the room, Laura turns to her brother.

"You guys are so hopelessly lost on each other. Literally nothing has changed since we were all kids. It would be hilarious and adorable if it wasn't so sad." He grunts and narrows his eyes at her. "I suggest trying to actually speak. It might help a little." She pats him on the cheek and leaves him to his thoughts. When the door shuts behind her, silence fills the room.

What should he do?

He never forgot about Stiles. Could never really hate him.

Sure, he was angry at him, but never did hate cross his mind. He didn't have the power to hate Stiles. 

That didn't make _wanting_ to talk to him and easier. He couldn't.

Could he? 

No. He couldn't let someone, who so easily left, back in.

Oh, but how he wanted to.

He sat there a minute before he abruptly stood up and pulled his keys out of his pocket and headed to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found out how to fix the spacing. It's more work than necessary, but oh well.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles does NOT like being left in the dark.

Derek was already in his car and driving when he started wanting to turn around and head back. Even after ten years, he still remembers where Stiles lives. He still remembers going there on the weekends. He still remembers having dinner there on Fridays. And now he was taking this familiar route ten years later and only just now realizing what he was actually doing.

What would he say?

'Oh yeah hey, even though I'm pissed at you and terrified to let you back in, I literally can't not.'

Yeah.... No.

Derek would never reveal that much. At least, not to anyone who isn't family again.

 _Stiles, you're family. We all care about you dearly_ , Derek can hear his sister's word echo.

Last time he checked, family didn't walk out on each other.

He guesses that's not exactly fair considering that he probably would have done the same to them if Kate had succeeded with her little plan.

But Derek's stubborn, okay?

Also, he's insecure. Had Kate not happened at all, he would probably be quick to forgive Stiles, but that feeling of neglect lingers in the back of his mind and it's a constant weight. Whenever he thinks about getting close to Stiles, it drifts to the front of his mind and makes him doubt.

There's not much he can do now, though, considering, by the times he's paying attention again, his fist is rapping against Stiles' front door...

***

After the encounter with Laura and Derek, Stiles gets back in his jeep and heads home. His dad has off today, so he knows he’ll be there. And boy, does Stiles have some shit to sort out with him. Honestly, how could his father not have told him? Like, what the hell? When he pulls into the driveway, he puts his jeep in park and heads towards the door. He’s not mad, per say, just disappointed. As he enters the house, he calls out, “Dad! Get your sorry butt down here!”

He can hear his father move around upstairs, before he’s finally descending the steps wearing a confused expression. Not wanting to dance around the subject, the hyperactive teen gets straight to his point. “So...Werewolves, huh?” When the words leave his mouth, his eyes narrow and his arms cross.

“Uh-”

“No. Don’t play dumb. I know. And, as far a I’ve been informed, so do you. Apparently, you know a lot, considering we basically used to be in a pack!"

“I- how…?”

“I met a girl at the Library yesterday.” The word ‘library' is enough to catch the sheriff’s attention.

“You’ve been going to the Library again?” The cloudy look that fill his fathers eyes are enough to make him have to look away so he can continue without losing focus.

“She introduced herself as Laura... Hale.” At her name, he chances a glance back at John, catching his wide eyed expression. “That’s when I remembered the lady...mom used to talk to a lot. Mrs. Hale. Then, Laura realized it was actually me. I was so confused for a while, and next thing I know, I’m being invited over and nervous that she was going to take me to this big, creepy house- which didn’t make it better when she started driving into the woods- and murder me!” He stops to catch his breath. “Anyways, I walk in, and it’s completely weird, and her mother walks up and she knows. I know she knows. She just kept staring at me and it was creepy yet comforting. I don’t know, but she goes, “You remind me of-” and I go, “Claudia?” And BAM! I swear to you, dad, it was like a fucking Hallmark movie. I felt like I was reuniting with lost family.” By the end of his ramble, his father is smiling through unshed tears.

“Did you… Did you see Peter?” He laughs as he thinks about the way Peter reacted and he nods his head.

“Yeah, I did."

“What about- What about Derek?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t seem to thrilled when I’m around, though.” His father has a sad smile.

“You two were so close. I remember at… your mother’s funeral, you two were miserable. You because of your mother, and him because of not only that, but you wouldn’t talk to anyone. Not even him, which was a first for everyone.” Stiles’ eyebrows pull together. “You know, your mother always claimed you two would end up together. Always said she was sure of it, and that you guys would find each other no matter what happens. Looks like she was good at calling things. It’s been ten years and you managed to lodge yourself back into their family.” Stiles shakes his head, trying to process everything. He doesn’t want to think about this right now. He wants answers.

“Anyways, can you please inform me WHY THE HELL YOU KEPT SUPERNATURAL EXISTENCE FROM ME?!”

“Stiles...I don’t even know where to begin.” John casts his gaze downward. “The Hales were family to us. They were the big happy family we never had. Talia and Claudia were best friends in high school. They did everything together. When Alexander and I came into the picture, we joined in. We were there for each other through all the childrens’ births. We protected each other. We agreed that you, being human, were not to be subjected into the supernatural until old enough to understand. At least eight, since you were so smart, but we never got the chance.”

“How did you give that up so easily?” Stiles can’t help but ask, and his father sighs.

“After your mother died, you and I were heart broken. It was a long time before I could even think about anything thing else, and by that time, thinking of all of them broke my heart because Claudia was the reason we had them. I’m not saying I wasn’t grateful for that or that I was just there because of her. I loved all of them, but it just hurt too much. Looking back on it, it was a stupid thing to do and I regret it and take the blame fully. I took the only remaining support away from the both of us, and I hate that it happened." He's barely able to finish with out completely choking up. "I'm so sorry, son," he manages to gasp out. It causes Stiles to cringe and he hugs his father. They don't talk about his mother often. Not because they don't miss her or want to forget about it, but because the pain that comes along with it isn't too pleasant.

"It's okay, dad. I understand. Doesn't mean I'm not totally mad about, but I understand." His father gives him a small smiles and hugs him again.

"I think it's good you found them again. They were a good part of your life, and if they don't completely hate me, I'd like to tag along sometime when you go over there." He pauses for a moment. "I miss Talia, Alexander, and Peter so much."

"I think they'd love that." Stiles does believe they would. They're so loving and it makes Stiles' craving for a big family lessen. He has hope that maybe they can fill the empty feeling. "Go get some rest, dad. You need it." The sheriff gives him a tired smile, which he returns, and turns to head upstairs.

Once his father is out of sight and he's about to sit down, there's a rapping at the door. He sighs and slinks over to it, throwing it open but is shocked into silence before he can say anything.

_Why is Derek at my door?_

"Uhh..." Is all Stiles can get out and Derek looks really uncomfortable. Stiles thinks he's kinda adorable.

"I uh, I... I just wanted to say thanks." _What? God I sound so dumb._ "You know, for being back. Laura and my mom really appreciate it. Well pretty much all of them. So yeah."

"Derek," he look up at Stiles for a second but casts his gaze away just as quick. His shoulders are tense and his jaw is set. Stiles sighs. "You can't keep brushing me off. If you don't like me, that's fine," Derek doesn't miss the skipping of his heart, "but you have to let me know. I'll leave you alone if you do."

"No!" Derek yells before he can think. _Shit._ "I mean. I just...." He slumps down into himself. "I've missed you so much." He lets out in a barely audible whisper. Almost too quiet for Stiles to hear. Almost. He looks so vulnerable and it breaks Stiles' heart.

"You know, you were my best friend, Derek. The the one I cared most about and, if you'd let me, I'd like to be given a second chance. Now that I remember all this crazy stuff, I've realized that the ache for a big family I've had my whole life wasn't just for anyone. It was for you all. All these years I've been missing you guys alongside my mom and I didn't even know it." He lets out something that's suppose to be a laugh, but could easily be mistaken for a choked sob, at the end of his confession. Derek looks at him fully now, and Stiles gets lost in his piercing eyes. They're wonderful and terrifying all at the same time. Or maybe that definition better describes the feeling Derek gives Stiles. He figures it's worth a shot and moves forward to wrap his arms around Derek, pushing his face into his shoulder. The taller man tenses for a moment, but, surprisingly, his shoulders slump and he wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, burying his face in his hair. "I'm so sorry, Der." He whispers. "I'm so sorry." He hears Derek take in and let out a shuddery breath. His only response is tightening his arms around Stiles.

***

When Derek pulls back into his driveway, he's sort of confused. Just a mere hour ago, he was making it his mission to make sure to not let Stiles that close. But now...

Now he's not sure.

Now all he wants is Stiles. He wants them to be close again. He wants things to be just like they were ten years ago.

His thoughts are interrupted by Cora bouncing over to his car, a wide smirk on her face. He sighs and gets out, locking the doors and giving her an exasperated look.

"You reek of Stiles." She says simply. Her smirk widening. All Derek can do is push down the weird feeling that sparks inside him. _What the hell?_

"Yeah. I just went over to his place to apologize since Laura seems to think I needed to." He half-way lies.

"Yeah sure. Is that why you smell like you rubbed him all over you?" Her eyebrows shoot up and her mouth drops open a bit. "Oh my god. Oh my god! You guys are totally together!" Derek's eyes widen and he shouts a little too quickly.

"No!" It does nothing to help his case. He's just making himself sound in denial. Which he's not, thank you very much. He and Stiles are not together. He doesn't he feel that way for him.

Period.

 _Totally_.

Cora's face just transforms into an evil determination. "Mhmmm. Okay sure, Der. Whatever you say, bro." She gives him a sweet smile and fucking skips away. The little fucker _skips_. Ugh.

He lets out a breath and slinks up to the front door, throwing it open and yelling out, "don't believe a word the demon says!" All he gets back is Cora cackling, Laura proclaiming that she knew it was gonna happen, and Talia stepping out and giving him a smile. He groans and drops his head. Peter passes by and gives him a smirk.

He hates his life, really.

"Hon, is there something you'd like to share?" Derek knows by the smirk she's giving him that she's purposely trying to give him a hard time.

"No. Cora is a little shit. No." His mom tries to give him a disapproving look, but her mask cracks and he can see the smile she's trying to hide. "Stiles and I are not together. I do not like him like that. I'm having a hard time even letting him back in." The last part is whispered. His mother's face softens and she walks over to pull him into a hug.

"Alright alright. I believe you." He can tell her statement is only half true, but whatever. "I do think, however, that you should give him the chance. You two were so good for each other back then." His stomach does the stupid flip thing that he wishes it would stop doing and doesn't want to think about what it means. "I love you."

"Love you too, mom." She squeezes him one last time and then ventures back into the kitchen. He takes a deep breath and heads up the stairs towards his room, but, unfortunately, there's an unwanted presence.

Cora's leaning against his door, smug smirk set in place and arms crossed. He rolls his eyes at her, grabbing her shirt and jerks her away from the door. Her growl is the last thing heard before he slams the door of his room, kicks off his shoes, and starts taking off his clothes. He reaches into the pocket of his leather jacket for his keys, and pulls out a slip of paper along with them. His eyebrows draw in confusion, and he unfolds the paper.

His lips twitch up as he reads the phone number scrawled across it.

***

After Derek shuts the door behind him and Stiles hears the sound of his car disappear down the street, he lets out a happy sigh and collapses on the couch. He feels so relaxed now that it seems like Derek might actually give him a chance to prove himself.

That is until he hears his father's voice travel down the stairs.

"Sooo...." He starts, and when Stiles looks up, he walking down the steps with a smirk. "That was Derek, yeah?" The younger Stilinski blushes and he doesn't even know why.

"Yeah, so?" His father's eyebrows just raise in amusement.

"It sure doesn't look like you aren't getting along." Stiles throws his head back against the couch and groans.

"No, dad. It's not like that." The Sheriff passes by him and ruffles his hair.

"Sure, kid. Just came down to get some water." He goes into the kitchen and when he returns, he has a glass in hand, smirk on his face, and a look that tells Stiles he's not gonna let it go. But he never stops. Never opens his mouth again. Just slowly walks by with that smirk and makes his way back up stairs.

Awesome.

He shakes his head and lets out a breath. It's getting late and he's pretty tired so he decides to head up to his room himself.

He strips his clothes, brushes his teeth; the whole nine yards. The day has been quite eventful. He hadn't even been able to actually stop and think about it.

His best friend is now a werewolf.

His old 'family' are all werewolves.

Werewolves exist.

Who knows what other supernatural beings exist.

Yet, somehow, all these things seem to barely affect him. It's not freaking him out the way it should. He should be running for the hills.

But he's not.

He's not, because he feels safe with the Hales.

That's what scares him. How is it that he already feels that he could trust them with his life?

It's not until he's in his bed, ready for sleep, that his phone lights up with a new message and he somewhat knows. As he reads the message, warmth fills his being and he feels somehow assured.

**From: Derek**

_Goodnight Stiles_ _-D_

He smiles and saves the number.


	6. First Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first training session is... amusing to say the least.

The next day, Stiles wakes up around ten and groggily rolls off of his bed.

Literally.

What is meant to happen is that he rolls at an angle and his feet catch the ground, but...

Yeah. That's not what happens.

He rolls, feet not even close to making it, and he falls to the floor with an "oomph." He's honestly thinking about just laying there, but his phone starts blasting and he shoots up. It's is on his nightstand and he stumbles to pick it up.

"..ello?"

"Stiles?" Scott's voice instantly brings him out of his sleep daze. He hadn't talk to him since he left him in the hands of Deaton, who promised to help him sort things out.

"Scott! How-what- Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Pretty good, honestly." His voice is steady and he actually does seem fine. "Deaton's helped a lot. But..."

"But...?" The sudden stop worries him. Please don't tell me something went wrong.

"Deaton says the alpha who bit me was obviously not from around here, because the alpha here covers the whole territory, and she would never have done something like this-"

"Talia?"

"Uh, yeah? How'd you- Whatever. Anyway. He says an alpha who would do something like this obviously can't be good and he'll probably come looking for me." _Great. Fucking great._

"Where are you right now?"

"Work. Apparently Deaton's a Druid? I don't know, man, but he's got some jinx type shit on the building so that nothing supernatural can get in right now. I work until four." Stiles takes a minute to process this information. Deaton's a supernatural being. Awesome.

"Alright. Stay at work. I'll come pick you up at four." He feels bad about this. He's just now getting to know these people (again) and he's already asking them for favors. But, Scott needs help. He's sure Talia will understand.

"Um, okay. I'll uh... Yeah." He sounds so nervous and Stiles can't imagine how he feels right now.

"Hang in there, Scotty. We'll figure this out."

"If you say so. See ya."

"I'll be there at four."

"Okay." And the line goes dead. Stiles sighs. Why did this have to be his life? He shakes the thought and starts getting ready, already have planning on going to the library.

The bathroom light feels blinding when he hits the switch and he looks at himself in the mirror. His hair is sticking up in every which way and his eyes droop with sleep. He wants to look good today (for totally no reason) so he hops in the shower. When the warm water hits his face, he sighs in content. Reluctantly, he grabs the shampoo and starts washing his hair, then his body wash to clean himself up.

Once out of the shower, fresh and clean, he brushes his teeth and blow dries his hair, making sure it's tamed. The clothes he had picked out consist of a button down (not plaid this time because Lydia tells him he looks hotter in solids) and some snug, black jeans. Before he's out the door, though, he crosses off the date on his calendar, December 15th; ten days until Christmas.

***

Derek sitting at a table at the Library on his laptop when Laura ventures over. He knows what she's gonna say so he keeps his eyes trained on the computer screen and doesn't give her the time of day. Not even when she clears her throat, or when she hops up to sit on the table.

"Looking at Stiles' nudes?" The question makes Derek startle and he throws a flushed faced glare at his sister.

"No!" He say, exasperated. He hates her so much. "Stiles and I are not a thing."

"You can say that a hundred million times, Der, and it's still not going to be believable." He rolls his eyes at her and she snorts before walking away. He huffs and looks back down at his laptop, but when he hears the entrance door open, he jerks his gaze toward it. His face turns a shade of red somewhere between embarrassment and frustration when it's not Stiles and Laura cackles at him.

If looks could kill.

When Stiles _does_ come in, Derek doesn't even notice. It's funny, really. The way Stiles strolls over to the table he's sitting at (his table, he's claimed it) and stands there a second, studying Derek's obliviousness to what's going on around him, too engrossed in his book, and then slams his hands down on the table with an extraordinarily unnecessary amount of force. Derek nearly jumps out of his skin, he's so startled. However, Stiles promptly laughs at the vicious glare he receives.

He's a little shit and he knows it.

"Oh hello, der-" he suddenly looks indecisive, "-ek." He drawls out awkwardly after a second. He's not sure if he's allowed to call him that. He's not even sure where they officially stand. The only response he gets is the raise of the eyebrows, but then Derek looks almost shy.

"Did you, uh, get my text?" Stiles can only smile at how Derek can go from dark and menacing to shy and reserved in a split second.

"Yes, I did, actually. Saved your number and everything." He winks at him and he swear it's a blush he sees on Derek's face. "I would have texted you earlier, but..." Oh. He never told them about Scott. "Crap, okay. Serious talk time."

"Uh, okay?" Stiles takes a deep breath before looking in Laura's direction and motioning her over, but she's (strangely) already walking towards them.

Oh, right.

 _Werewolf hearing_.

He doesn't even give her the chance to fully get there before he's blurting out, "Scott was bit!" His eyes dart between the siblings to analyze their reactions. "That's- that's how I found out, you know, about you guys." The Hales share a timid look.

"He was bit? How? Where?" Laura demands.

"Um, Scott says he was taking a run and was attacked. He didn't really get a good look at it, and Deaton hasn't found anything yet, I don't think. But- I'm so worried. For Scott. What if- what this person- this alpha -is out for him? Oh God, what if he finds him." He's pretty sure he's close to hyperventilating, but seriously? He can't lose Scott, too. His nerves seem to die down, though, when he feels Derek tugging him forward and he rests his head against the taller man's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine, Stiles. We'll talk to mom. We'll protect him. Nothing bad is going to happen, because I'm not going to let it." Derek hears Laura take in a sharp breath and then let it out slowly and shuddery. Seeing her brother like this, with Stiles, gives her a little hope that he can finally get better. She walks away after kissing Stiles on the cheek and goes back to the desk, taking her phone out. Calling Talia, Derek presumes. "I promise." He feels him nod against his shoulder and he pulls him back to catch his eye. When he does, he gives him a small smile and his stomach jumps when he receives one back.

A little while later, after Stiles has lolled around looking for things to incorporate into his report and after Laura has secretly gotten all emotional watching Derek watch Stiles just like he used to, the Hale siblings invite the younger boy back to their house to talk to Talia and then watch movies. He readily agrees, but gets timid when he steps out to see Derek's sleek Camaro parked outside.

"Uh... My dad dropped me off on his way to work. Jeep's in the shop..." He nervously glances at Derek and then at the car.

"Um, okay? So then get in the car and stop acting weird, nerd." Laura teases.

"Dude, your car costs more than the value of my whole life," he blushes when Derek mumbles 'I wouldn't say that,' "and I do not want to fuck it up." He receives an eye roll from the both of them before Derek shoves him forward.

"Just get in."

And okay, Stiles feels all kinds of badass riding in this car.

"Can we pick up Scott by any chance? He's at the vet. Apparently Deaton has some kind of hex or something on it." Derek looks back at him through the rear view mirror with raised eyebrows, and Stiles nearly topples over when he takes a sudden, sharp turn. Laura cackles.

"No need to show off, you dick." She says, slapping Derek up the side of his head.

"No assaulting the driver!" Derek practically yells. Laura is laughing at his wide eyed expression, and he manages to keep the straight face all of five seconds before Stiles lets out a giggle and he starts chuckling. As soon as the sound escapes him, though, Laura's laughing is cut short and she's staring at him with wide eyes before staring at Stiles in amazement.

Stiles is quite confused.

"Laura, stop being a creep." Derek says, throwing her a dirty look. She shakes her head and smiles bright, settling back into the passenger seat. Derek snorts and shakes his head at her.

When Stiles takes his gaze away from the two weirdos, he realizes that they're pulling into the vet's parking lot. Stiles pulls his phone out to send Scott a text, letting him know that he's here. It's only minutes before his best friend is stepping out of the front doors and looking at the car in bewilderment.

"Get in, loser, we're going shopping!" Stiles gleefully yells out the window and the Hales snort at his dumb reference.

 

When they arrive at the Hales', Talia greets them outside.

"Hello, children." She says, walking over to kiss Derek, Laura, and Stiles each on the cheek. It leaves a funny feeling in Stiles' stomach. "This is Scott, I assume?" At the look of confusion on Scott's face, she continues. "Deaton called. I've already been fully informed, and I just want you to know that you are safe with us, Scott. We'll make sure you're not to be harmed." She gives him a warm smile and squeezes his shoulder that she had laid her hand on while talking to him. Scott looks nervous to say the least, but he deflates a little at her warm touch. She tends to have that effect. "So, let's go inside and discuss some things." When she turns, they all follow her lead.

Derek can tell Stiles is stressing and worrying. The way his posture is rigid shows it. He can tell he's anxious for his friend. Catching up to his pace, he lightly nudges him, whispering, "hey. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna figure this out." The look of uncertainty and slight fear he receives makes his gut twist. He tries his best reassuring smile and rests his hand against the shorter boy's back.

Once they're all settled at the table in the dining room, Talia clears her throat.

"Deaton and I have already figured out who the alpha is. His name is Nathan Thomas, and he and his pack have wandered over from Canada, weakened from a fight with a former allied pack. Our best guess is that they lost, and have come here in search to strengthen their pack once more. As far as we know, the pack had about fifteen members and were left with three." She pauses, glancing around at the four of them. "Alexander and I have already talked to Peter, Cora, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. We've established that Alex, Deaton, and I are going to confront this new pack just to discuss a few things. Peter will be coming along, but will be hanging back... Just in case." Peter Hale is not a very... merciful person and the glint in Talia's eyes show that she will not hesitate to abuse this knowledge. Peter is the protector of the family. He does the dirty work. Derek would almost feel bad for the fool who dare put one of the pact members in danger. Almost. Except for...her. She deserved every part of how Peter handled that situation. He's just glad that Chris and Allison were okay with it. "Anyhow, we're going to start training sessions. Not just because of this new pack's threat, but because now we have humans involved again."

"Oo! Can I get some super badass weapon? Like throwing knives!" Stiles shouts out, looking overly excited. Derek's eyes widen in fear.

"Not if you're still as clumsy as you were when we were young. And somehow I feel you probably are." Derek declares, and Stiles opens his mouth in attempt to protest, but then deflates and sits back with a pout.

"Anyway, I want our first session to be tomorrow. I'll attend this one, just to lay down basics, but after that, I'm leaving it up to Derek and Laura." She glances at them as she mentions their names, and Laura looks evilly smug. "Oh, and Stiles? I was hoping maybe John would like to come?"

"Yeah, yeah that'd be great. I think he has off tomorrow, and he mentioned wanting to tag along soon. He misses you guys, he says." She smiles a little.

"We've missed you both too much. It's nice to have you back." And yupp. There goes that damn twisty feeling he always gets when Talia goes all motherly on him.

***

The next day, Wednesday, around eleven-ish, Stiles is pulling up to the Hales' dressed in comfortable clothes and nervous and excited to see what kind of training they'll be doing. Talia is talking with Derek and Laura, while Cora, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are all lounging in the grass, looking all too hyped to start going after each other. Allison and Lydia are off to the side, most likely discussing tactics and Scott and Jackson are talking somewhere near them. And then there's Peter. Peter is sitting cross-legged on the hood of his sleek, silver Camaro, look all too interested in what's about to happen. He catches Stiles' eye, cocks his head, and smirks. Which, gives Stiles both and uneasy, yet settling feeling.

He suddenly has a flash of memories of that same smirk, helping him pull pranks on the other adults and then of protecting him when he was in danger. That happens sometimes. Out of the blue, he'll get flashes of moments with each one of them. In an instant however, the smirk is gone and replaced with a shocked expression. Stiles' eyebrows draw together and he turns, looking behind him to see his father's police cruiser pulling up.

When his father steps out of the car, he turns back to Peter, who jumps off the car.

"John?" His dad smiles big at him, and Peter rushes over to engulf him in a hug.

"Peter. How long it's been." Peter gives him an almost painful smile. Stiles doesn't think he's seen his dad this emotional since...yeah.

"Certainly too long." They smile at each other and Talia is the next to take him into a hug. Alexander following. It's a full ten minutes of greetings before Talia finally clears her throat.

"Alright. We will be having these sessions every week on Saturdays and Wednesdays. Today, being Wednesday, will not be a session, so much as an introduction. On Saturday, Deaton, Alex, Peter and I will not be here, but instead will be off to confront the new alpha. Derek and Laura will be in charge of these sessions. I will sit in and help on the first few, but after that, I'm leaving it up to them." She stops to take a breath, and then smirks. "Shall we begin?"

To Stiles' surprise, his dad steps up to Talia first, smirking as he does so. The alpha raises her eyebrows at the challenge and nods. They back up into their positions and wait for Alexander to give them the go. When he does, John runs full speed at Talia, but, just before reaching her, drops down to the ground and goes sliding under her when she jumps forward to meet his attack. She's quick to turn around, but when she does, John sprays her in the face with a small bottle full of water.

"That was hypothetically wolfsbane." He says, smirking. Her eyebrows raise and she laughs, loud and bright.

"I've missed you, John." His smirk settles into a sincere smile.

"Likewise."

The sheriff goes against Peter next, but all they do is joke around. When they hear their go, they both take off full speed and Peter, being stronger, sends them flying back from the direction John came from but twists them so that he softens the fall and doesn't hurt the human. It's kind of ridiculous and it makes Stiles feel all fuzzy. They're both laughing when Laura steps up.

"Alright boys, that was cute but I think what you really want is to watch me kick Derek's ass." Derek raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"You wish." He scoffs and she takes on an evil expression as they get in positions. Stiles looks nervously at the two and before he knows what happens, Talia's voice sounds out and they fly at each other.

It's kind of quite terrifying, honestly. They hold nothing back. The way they start slashing and growling at each other.... It's crazy. For a minute, it looks as though Laura's finally got him, but Derek manages to get a locking grip on her after a few minutes and slams her into a near tree. Her breath leaves her in a whoosh and her eyes flicker golden. He grins devilishly and plants a kiss to her forehead, ignoring her growl. She does, however, manage to catch him off guard, sending him flying back by slamming her palms against his chest. The glare he sends her is followed by a huff and he brushes himself off.

"Quite the show. Quite the show." Talia says, grinning. Afterwards, Isaac goes up against Scott, who had shyly joined the shenanigans, but was welcome with opened arms by Talia. The two seemed like they'd get along pretty well. Erica rips Boyd a new one, but all he does is give her a loving look, which, okay, cute. Stiles may or may not coo at them. Lydia and Allison use their cunning minds to outsmart Jackson, who Stiles was informed had been bitten a while ago but wanted no part of that pack and Talia has agreed to let him to join hers. He stops immediately when Cora walks up to him, though, holding out a hand.

"Uhh...." She smiles at him.

"Come on, Stilinski. Show me what you got." He hesitantly takes her hand, and she lifts him up from his sitting position on the ground.

Stiles has a tactic, he does. He's just not sure if he can pull it off. Upon meeting with Deaton, he told him about this training session and managed to get some mountain ash from him that no one would be able to scent.

They back up a few feet from each other, Stiles nervously looking around. However, the moment Talia calls out the "go," Stiles locks his eyes with hers, determined to keep her gaze so she won't notice anything else. She doesn't fly at him like everyone else, but the way she creeps forward slowly and cautiously is somehow ten million times scarier. He walks forward even more cautiously but then goes to circles her like one of those throw downs from the movies, to which she snorts and does the same. She can probably hear his heart beating out of his chest, but she doesn't notice the way he's slowly letting the ash fall from the small sack he has stashed up his sleeve, so he tries to breathe and keep a continuous pace. He flicks his gaze down to see he only has a few inches to go to close the circle, and once he reaches it, he looks up, and smirks.

"Come get me." And with that, he shoots across the line, making sure not to break it. He looks back as soon as he clears it to see Cora shoot forward only to be lurched back.

"What the hell?" She looks down and sees the line and then looks at him in shocked amusement. "Holy shit. This kid is pretty smart." He laughs a little, glancing over to Derek, who's looking back at him with a grin.

He totally doesn't blush.

He doesn't.

"What can I say? Us Stilinskis are badass." The group laughs and Stiles winks at Cora, walking up to break the line. While walking back to sit down (this time next to Derek), he gets about half way before Derek meets him there and grabs him to spin them around. A second after that, Cora is slamming into Derek. The latter smirks at her.

"Too slow, I guess." He shrugs and looks smug.

"Oh shut up. You're just getting all protective over your boyfriend." She challenges. Stiles blushes while Derek glares.

"Whatever."

"That's what I thought." She says, smiling sweetly and walking away. Stiles chances a glance to his father, who's giving him a sly look.

He hates his life.

"Alright, guys! That was a great start! Remember, Saturday will be up to you guys and if you want to stay afterwards so we can discuss what happens with the alpha, you are welcome to." She gives them all a sweet smile and then walks over to John to catch up. After a minute, Talia, Alexander, Peter, and John all file into the deep blue Camaro and drive off. Stiles smiles and Derek knocks their knees together from where they're both sitting on the ground.

"They're happy to have him back." He starts, looking from Stiles' face to the ground. "We're all happy to have you both back." He finishes hesitantly. The fluttering is back and Stiles feels himself smiling.

***

"Okay so from what I've gathered, the black one is yours, the blue is Alexander's because he was the one to drive yesterday when they went out and the silver is Peter's because he was sitting on it at the beginning of the session ad he's sly like a silvery fox." Stiles says from his position on the couch. It's the day after their first training session and Stiles and Derek are lounging around the Hale living room, the former working on his assignment. "Laura gives me the sly, slytherin-y feel, so I would have guessed the emerald if she hadn't already told me. Purple is a cool, soothing color but could also be kind of dark so that's Talia's, and Cora is totally out for blood. Hers is the deep red." Derek snorts at him.

"Even though you're completely ridiculous for putting all these deep meaning behind them, you are correct." He rolls his eyes. "Aren't you suppose to be focusing on your essay?" Stiles groans and throws a pen at him. Which he catches. Which makes Stiles huff.

"Derek, oh my god. I can't even focus on the damn thing it's sooooooo boring. Entertain me." Okay, that may have been a lie. Now that's he's started on this project, he's learned that the War of 1812 is actually super interesting and pretty awesome. He just... He may or may not just want Derek to give him attention. Sue him. The pen is thrown back and bounces off Stiles' head. He squints his eyes but then they light up. "Oh! Give me a tour! I have yet to see the entire house! I wanna see all your secrets!" He gets an eye roll but he counts it as a win because Derek huffs and gets up. He lets out a victory yell and Derek hits him with a couch pillow.

They make their way upstairs because Stiles has pretty much seen the entire downstairs but has not yet ventured up. The first room Derek opens reveals a big open space with floor to ceiling bookshelves lining the walls. A desk is sat in a corner, in front of a window that looks out to the back of the house. It looks so comfy and homey and Stiles loves it.

"Oh, I am so taking advantage of this room. Fair warning." Derek huff, not at all surprised since Stiles spent a lot of time in here as a kid.

"There are more rooms up on the third level. Your parents had one and so did you." A memory of it sparks in Stiles' head at the words. "And there are spares, which will probably be given to Lydia and Jackson and then Scott and Allison if they want them. On the fourth floor is my parent's room, Peter's room, and Peters study."

Across the hall from the home library is a big, and I mean BIG, room with a huge plasma screen and comfy seat littering the room. Why they haven't watched any of their movies here, Stiles doesn't know. After that, he's led through five more rooms on the second floor; Laura's, Cora's, Isaac's, Erica's, and Boyd's, before they finally land on the last one. Which, just has to be Derek's.

He hesitates before pushing the door open, and what he takes in is just so woodsy and fresh and _Derek_. The floor is a dark hardwood style. The walls a comfy eggshell color with a brown border. A large bookshelf is placed against the wall to his right and the sunlight is streaming through the large window to his left. His bed look gloriously comfortable and it has a nightstand beside it with a collage of pictures above it and one singular picture frame resting on its surface. Stiles takes a step further into the room, automatically going straight for the pictures.

His hand finds the frame and he lifts it, not getting the chance to actually look at it before Derek sucks in a breath. He turns around to give him a look. The taller man look almost...nervous? Embarrassed? He furrows his brows and looks down at the picture and his breath catches.

It's Derek.

And him.

His heart feels like it's in his stomach as he gazes down at his seven year old self. He remembers this. Now that it's in front of him, he remembers. They were in the woods behind the house running around. It was a couple of months before his mom passed. In the picture, Stiles is on Derek's back, arms clasped and his neck, legs around his middle, and he's smiling big; all teeth with his chin rested on Derek's shoulder. Derek is gazing up at him with a small smile and they're both covered in dirt. And it's...

It's fucking heartbreaking okay?

Derek is looking at him like he's his whole world. Not even knowing that within a few short months, his world was going to just walk away. Suddenly, he can't see the picture anymore because of his blurred vision and when he lets out a quiet sob, Derek is up off his seat on his bed in an instant, concerned eyes searching his.

"Derek-" he whispers. "God, Derek. I'm so sorry." He feels like he's hyperventilating and he wants to keep repeating it but he can't. All he can do is try to stop crying as strong arms encircle him.

"Stiles. Stiles, stop." He says, muffled against Stiles' hair. "I don't blame you." He jerks away maybe too dramatically.

"Why not?" He yells. "Why don't you blame me? I walked out on you without even a word. Just like that. And then I let myself just... Forget! I let myself forget and pretend that my life just magically started _after_ all the bad things and with that I let myself forget the best thing I ever had!"

"That's why." Derek states simply. Stiles lets out an exasperated sound, brows furrowed and mouth open.

"What?" He breathes out. Derek smiles small at him.

"Stiles. When it first happened, I was angry and hurt and I didn't know what to do other than want to hate you. I never did but I wanted to. And yeah, maybe I've always held a small resentment. But nothing kept me from keeping that picture frame right where it was. I hadn't even gotten that picture printed until a year after it happened. And when you were sitting on the couch four days ago, I just... I knew. I did. But I don't think I wanted to know, so I freaked and I asked Laura who you were and when she confirmed it I just- I got scared. God, I was so scared because as much as I mourned over it all, I didn't know how to handle having it back. So, I stupidly tried to just avoid you." He's almost out of breath by the end of it. "But then there you were. And I couldn't do it because of exactly what you just said. You didn't walk out to hurt anyone. You walked out because you were too hurt. I know that you loved us, but you were young and you couldn't handle it and I. Don't. Blame you. Me trying to avoid you was just an idiotic thing to attempt, Stiles, because you have always been my best friend and my world has always somehow resorted back to you." He pulls Stiles into a hug once more when the boy gives him a watery smile and they stand there in silence for a moment before Stiles lets out a breathy chuckle.

"Four days? That's all? God, it feels like a lifetime. I already feel so comfortable around you guys." Derek pulls back, rubbing his hands up and down Stiles' arms.

"Like we've said, you've never stopped being pack. Being family." Stiles' lets out a pathetic sounding, watery laugh and shakes his head.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You don't know how many times I've asked myself that." Derek replies seriously in an instant, and it makes Stiles' stomach jump. They stare at each other for a long while before Stiles clears his throat.

"Heh, so, uh... What do you wanna do now?" he tries, as if he could just play it off and seem cool. It comes out really awkward.

 

They end up going back downstairs and lounging around lazily. After a couple of hours, people start filing in, joining them in their shenanigans. When six o'clock hits, almost everyone is there. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Cora, Jackson, Lydia, Laura, and even Scott and Allison, and it's voted to watch the Avengers and order four big pizzas. It's ridiculous and Stiles loves it and before anyone knows it, it's almost 2am before they start drifting off one by one.


	7. #Squadgoals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults deal with their problems while everyone bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured I should just post this now since it kinda has today, tomorrow, and Saturday all in one and then I'll post chapter 8 at some point (still trying to figure that out) and get all my ducks in line and then after that, each day will have its own chapter leading up to Christmas. (Some of them may be small, but please bear with me.) And also sorry about me bein lame with the title.
> 
> Again, please let me know if any mistakes!!! :)

Stiles was the first to wake the next day (Thursday) amongst the sleeping werewolves. Barely. His eyelids still feel heavy and he feels a heavy weight across his waist. It takes him a minutes to realize it's Derek's arm and he jumps with the realization, causing him to stir. Stiles holds his breath, letting it out slowly as Derek resettles.

Not too long after, everyone starts waking up one by one and it's decided to go out for breakfast, which leads to staying out and getting up to no good. The day is spent lazily doing whatever comes to their minds and it feels a lot like a pack.

And that's what they are now right?

Stiles has been welcomed back into this pack where people care about him and protect him.

And it feels great.

They go to the mall. Scott had called Allison, who called Lydia, who brought along a grumpy (but secretly satisfied) Jackson. It seems like Scott and Allison are sliding into the group well and Lydia obviously will, too, since Jackson is joining the pack.

He looks around him as they sit in the middle of the mall food court. Isaac throws a fry and gets it caught in Erica's hair, smirking and winking at Cora as she giggles. Erica barely noticing from where her and Boyd are sitting whispering to each other and smiling. Allison listening while laughing as Scott excitedly talks about something. Lydia and Laura exchanging what can only be world destroying plans, while Jackson lays his arm around the former's shoulder. He's smiling as he takes it all in before he glances at Derek, who ends up to be already staring at him. When their eyes meet, Derek glances around at everyone before looking back at him and smiling.

It's a good fucking day.

They don't head back to the house until late and they fill up on a nice dinner Talia has made before promptly passing out in almost the same spots as the night before.

***

Friday is spent much the same. The pack mostly just hangs out and has a good time. All the adults go out and do their catching up while the hoodlums get themselves into trouble and Stiles just continue to bask in the glory of it all.

***

Saturday brings a wave of nervousness over Sties. Not only is today the first real training session, but it’s the day Talia, Alex, Peter, and Deaton are going to confront the alpha. He’s the first one up, yet again, and really? When does that ever happen?

He runs into Talia upon entering the kitchen. The alpha smiles at him, gesturing towards the fresh coffee sitting on the counter. He accepts it gratefully and takes a seat in front of her.

"So... Going to see the Big Bad Alpha today, huh?" Stiles tries to hide his nervousness, even though he's sure he reeks of nerves.

"Stiles. The only thing we have to worry about is if any of them will be killed, because I don't know if you've seen Peter, but..." Her lips twitch as she raises an eyebrow.

"What? Who's worried? Not me, that's who."

"Mhmmm. Okay, well, we're leaving soon," she says while standing, "so it's up to you to make sure all of those idiots in there don't kill each other during training today. I'll see you later, Hun." Her hand comes up to rub his cheek before pressing a kiss to it. The gesture makes him feel all warm inside.

"See you. Be safe."

"Always."

***

Stiles takes a deep breath as he steps up to face Derek. Talia, Peter, Alex, and Deaton left three hours ago and won't be back until late tonight. After the crew all woke up and ate breakfast, they decided to start their training session. Everyone takes turns battling against each other before Stiles was the last one up. His grip on his bat is vice-like as he and Derek stare into each other’s eyes. He finds his confidence and narrows his eyes with a smirk just as Laura's whistle echoes. It's all a blur as the two run towards each other and Stiles decides to pull a move like his dad and slides right underneath Derek. The sudden move leaves the man confused, but he turns and grabs the middle of Stiles bat just as the boy raises it up, holding it horizontally. They stand still for a beat before Stiles twists the bat quickly, causing Derek's arms to tangle into each other and catching him off guard. In the process, Stiles slams the bat against his chest, still holding it horizontally and the quickness of it causes Derek to stumble backwards. He catches himself at the last second, just in time to catch Stiles final swing and he jerks the wooden weapon sideways, cracking it in half. Out of shock, Stiles trips over himself, almost falling before Derek catches him around the waist, bringing him flush against him with the shorter boy's hands against his chest. They both stare at each other intensely, taking deep breaths before Stiles breathlessly whispers, "you broke my bat."

Derek lets out and equally breathless chuckle and whispers, "I'll buy you a new one," back. He receives a big grin and he thinks in that moment that he'd do anything to keep that smile on Stiles' face.

The moment is ruined, however, when Erica catcalls and they jump away from each other, both faces flushing.

"Ugh, you guys are practically married just stop." She says with an exasperated eye roll.

"Yeah, pretty much. Honestly, when are you two gonna get together?" Cora chimes in. It earns her a scowl from Derek, which she laughs at. Stiles' face remains red as he stares at a hole into the ground.

"Seriously." Boyd chimes in and Derek look at him in betrayal.

"God, you too?!" He groans, but all he gets is a shrug and an eye roll along with a smirk.

"Well," Stiles interrupts loudly, "I say we go terrorize the people in the food court at the mall and get Angelo's!" There's a chorus of "hell yeah"'s before they separate into two cars to hit up the mall.

***

From where he stands in the shadows, he hears Talia's signal word and he steps towards the house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for this, but I've been going through the chapter to fix everything. 
> 
> Also, Angelo's is a pizza place in the mall by my house (not sure if it's a thing in other places or just here) and it's my FAVORITE. I get the same thing every time and the owner and employees know what I'm gonna get the second I walk up to the counter. I love it. 
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE OF ME CHANGING SOME THINGS!


	8. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation happens. And then happiness and fluff the next day.

"Problem, gentlemen?" The alpha and his two betas snap their gazes towards Peter. He glances to his sister, who's wearing a stoic expression and giving him a trusting look. His eyes slide back to the three strangers and he smiles. "So you're the alpha who attacked the innocent boy. Trying to force pack members, are we? Tsk tsk, I must say, not a smart thing to do on occupied territory."

"That's none of your business." The man growls. He's not that strong at the moment Peter figures as he sizes him up. He's of average height, with dark brown hair and expressionless eyes, and looks very undefined. Not at all like a strong alpha should.

"You see, you made it our business when you attacked, not only a citizen of Beacon Hills, but a minor in our territory. This land and the people on it are our responsibility and I suggest you and your mutts gather your things and run. Now." His voice is rough with a growl by the end of his statement. He cocks his head as he waits for a reaction.

"Fine. Give me my beta, and then we will leave." He grits out.

"No," Talia's voice booms from the side, "the boy will be going nowhere. He was not only in our territory, but actually on our owned property when you attacked him. He in no way belongs to you. You will leave without him and with no further discussion." Nathan tenses at her words, glancing at his betas.

"Fine, I see how this goes." He smirks before his betas launch into action; one at Peter, and the other at an unexpecting Alexander. Talia's gaze whips between her brother and husband before landing back in Nathan, eyes bleeding crimson.

"You are out of your element, Thomas," she growls, "this is not your territory and if you think that you and your pack of mutts could take on my pack, you are sadly mistaken. Either withdraw your betas and leave, or you leave me no other choice." When he inches toward her, she quickly nods at Peter and all she hears is flesh ripping before her vision goes red and she jumps at the rogue alpha.

***

It's around eleven that night that the youth part of the pack is settled in the living room clad in pajamas and watching (not watching) some random movie. Suddenly, all heads, sans the humans, snap up, which must mean they hear the rumble of Talia’s Camaro pulling up. Stiles glances over at his best friend, who's nervously shuffling back and forth and he lays a hand on his shoulder. The newest beta looks to him, trying his best at a smile and Stiles gives him an encouraging one back.

When the adults walk through the door, all eyes slide to Talia, who wears a calm expression. Her eyes find each gaze as she observes them.

“I'm not going to go into detail tonight because it is late and I'm sure you kids are exhausted,” there's a collective huff around the group and Scott remains tense, “ _but_ ,” her gaze finds Scott’s and she lifts her chin, “it is dealt with.”

Stiles has a pretty good guess at what that means and Scott must as well because his shoulders sag in relief.

“Thank you, Mrs. Hale.”

She smiles at him and glides her soft hand across his cheek, scenting her new beta. “It's Talia, Sweetheart.” He blushes but smiles.

“Okay, let's go watch cliche Christmas movies and bask in our stress relief!” Cora announces.

In reality, they all crash wrapped up together within the first thirty minutes.

***

Sunday morning, Talia comes into the living room in her pjs with her hair thrown messily up in a bun and stares at the eleven bodies sprawled around. It's about 7am and she can hear all their even breaths, so she decides to have a little fun. She starts up the stairs towards the fourth floor where Peter’s room and his study is while pulling out her phone and dialing John’s number.

“Hello?” The sheriff answers.

“Are you home right now?” She whispers into the phone.

“Yeah, I'm working the night shift tonight so I don't have to go in until around 8. Why?” The alpha smirks.

“Be on your way here in 10 minutes.” She says before hanging up and rushing up to Peter. He's standing at the door of his study before she even gets there, raising his eyebrows. When she finally stops in front of him, she puts on a wicked smile.

“Is there a method for your madness?” At his words, she pulls a plastic package out from behind her back. His sharp eyes slide to what's in her hands before sliding back up to her eyes and a half smirk of his own forms.

***

Stiles wakes up with a start and a (totally manly) scream as cold water explodes over his head. The culprit is already gone by the time his vision focuses, but he can hear Talia’s laughter and the others are waking from the ruckus around him.

“Stiles?” Derek's quick and concerned voice is the first to sound. “What happened?”

“I think-” his gaze lands on the bucket full of brightly colored balloons. “Oh. Oh they are so on.” The werewolf’s eyes follow his gaze and he huffs in amusement as he reads the note left beside them. ‘Good luck.’

Stiles shoots up and grabs what he can out of the bucket, which causes everyone else to notice it and rush to get some themselves, and he dashes through the kitchen and out the back door.

Mistake.

The second his foot hits the grass, he's pelted with five water balloons. He screeches and his eyes first land on Laura.

“LAURA?! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS?!”

“Sorry, Darling, but as fun as attacking _these_ crazies with water balloons sounded,” she gesture to the four adults around her, “destroying you and lover boy there sounded even _more_ so delightful.” Her eyes gesture to Derek, who's loaded with balloons behind Stiles.

His eyes then slide over the others before landing on his dad. “ _Really_?!?”

“Sorry, kid.” He shrugs, not sounding sorry at all. Peter looks at the younger teen with a sly grin, opening his mouth to say something, but is cut off when a balloon nails him in the face. Stiles didn't see who did it, but if Erica’s wicked laugh is anything to go by, then he's got an idea. The older werewolf let's out a growl and the games begin.

There's another whole big bin full of the balloons being chilled in ice water and everything erupts into chaos as everyone goes at it.

A blue blur comes hurling at Stiles’ face but Derek’s hand appears at the last second, catching and squeezing it until it pops in his grasp. He then hurls a yellow one at Laura, who must've been the one to throw it. She huffs and mocks him.

“Awl, Der, how cute.” He rolls his eyes and throws another.

A similar scene happens when Stiles hurls one at his father. Peter jumps from his spot to take the hit to his chest and falls to the ground.

“Peter!” John yells, kneeling down beside him. Peter takes his hand in his and breathes in dramatic deep breaths.

“John,” he croaks out, keeping the straightest face, “avenge me, my dear friend.” It's only takes mere seconds before they both fall into hysterics.

“Their bromance is the cutest.” Stiles whispers to Derek with a big smile as he watches the two men. When he finally looks over to the taller man, he's looking at him with a small smile. “What?”

“Nothing.” He says with a blush. “I'm just happy that you're happy.” Stiles gives him a blinding smile.

***

By the time they run out of water balloons, everyone is breathless and flushed from laughing. Nobody really won, seeing as they're all soaked, but both teams will readily argue their victories.

It's not the warmest of days, so the humans are left shivering. Lydia is scooped up by Jackson, who nuzzles into her while she laughs. Scott does the same to Allison and Peter throws an arm around John, laughing at whatever remark Alexander made. Stiles has his arms wrapped around himself when he feels strong arms encircle him from behind.

“Cold?” Derek's voice whispers beside him.

“Yeah, not all of us have super human warmth to heat us up.”

“Ah. Lucky you, you've got someone who _does_ , _then_.”

“You know,” Isaac cuts in, “your claims of not being together are kinda pointless when you do nothing but flirt every waking moment.” He raises an eyebrow at the two. “Just saying.”

“Shut up, Isaac.” Derek growls and the younger werewolf laughs. Cora jumps on his back, sticking her tongue out at her brother. “Shut up, Cora.”

“Didn't say anything.”

“Didn't have to.” She just shrugs.

They all go inside and change (anyone who doesn't have clothes with them borrows some from the other pack members for the time being) before going back out to pick up the resulting mess the war had caused. Although, Derek can't seem to focus on anything more than his sweatpants hanging low on Stiles’ hips and one of his black Henleys drooping off his shoulders.

It's quite distracting.

Once the yard has been rid of all the colorful rubber pieces, they head back into the house and up into the room with the big cinema TV and project The Polar Express while crashing into the nests of beanbag chairs, blankets, and pillows.

Eventually, when the clock strikes 7:00, John announces that he must head back to the Stilinski house to change into his uniform for work. Lydia, Jackson, Scott, and Allison all state that they should head out, also, and bring clothes when they next come over. Talia speaks up when they mention it.

“I suppose now is a good time to say this. I know that you,” she looks at John, “remember having your room upstairs, which is still yours if you want it.” He takes in a breath, nodding, and she smiles at him. “Stiles’ room is also open for him to take back and there are spare bedrooms on the same floor for the four of you to claim and decorate however you wish. Again, if you want.” The four of the teens look surprised and thank her profusely. “No need to thank me. You're pack now.” She hugs each one of them before they walk out the door to head back to their respective homes.

Everyone else then filters out of the room before Stiles and Derek are the only ones left. They're still sitting in the beanbag chairs, letting the silence settle around them.

“Derek?” Stiles’ quiet voice breaks out eventually.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think, maybe… You could take me up to, uh, my room?” Something swirls in his stomach as he nods and smiles at Stiles’ nervousness.

“Of course.” He gets up to lead Stiles to the staircase and up to the third floor. Once they get to the last door to the right, Derek pushes it open, gesturing the boy inside.

It takes his breath away.

Stiles was suspecting an empty room. A blank canvas. But this?

_Wow_.

It looks as though it's been left exactly how Stiles must have left it. He can't say he can really recall having this room, but he can tell this is definitely how it would have looked like. Superhero posters on the walls. A book cases loaded with books and comics. Batman sheets on the bed.

“We didn't have the heart to clean it out.” Derek confesses.

“I- I don't know what to say.” Letting out a shuddering breath, he attempts at a joke. “You guys need to stop catching me in all the feels.” The crack in his voice fails him, however.

“Sorry.” Derek apologizes with a sad smile.

“It's funny, because I'm not quite sure that I need to redecorate.” He huffs out a breath. “I guess I should also head back to my house. Maybe gather some stuff and bring it back tomorrow.”

“Doesn't your dad have the night shift, though?”

“Yeah.”

“Well…” Derek fidgets. “I could come with you. You know, so you don't have to stay home alone?”

“Yeah, yeah. That'd be nice.” He smiles in relief.

They head back down stairs and Derek kisses Talia on the cheek before they wander out and hop into Stiles’ jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyyy. Pack bonding and what not. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :D


	9. How Could We Forget? Oh Right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack realizes they never got around to Christmas decorating.

When Stiles wakes up, he's warm and content. Last night, when he and Derek got to his house, they spent about an hour trying to figure out what Stiles wanted to bring to the Hales’ and what he wanted to leave there and then they ordered take out and popped in a movie while sitting on his bed.

Now, as he opens his eyes, he can feel the heat radiating off the man beside him and the even breaths hitting his neck from where Derek has his face buried in his shoulder.

Stiles doesn't blush.

He doesn't.

He does, however, carefully get up to go make them a quick breakfast before they head back. On the way downstairs, he stops in the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth, change, and fuss with his hair for a second before creeping down the stairs as to not wake Derek, or his dad, who should be home by now.

Once in the kitchen, he gets out eggs, sausage, cheese, and English muffins and gets to work on making sandwiches. It's not long before a sleepy werewolf is slumping down his stairs and following the smell of food. Stiles put two of the sandwiches on a plate and slides it in from of Derek along with a glass.

“What do you want to drink?” He asks as he finishes making his second sandwich and starts on his father’s.

“Milk?” He mumbles out and Stiles laughs, taking his glass to the fridge and filling it before setting it back in front of him, while he slurs a “thanks.”

“I'll put my dad’s sandwiches in the fridge and then once we're done, we can head back to the house.” He doesn't get a response but he knows Derek heard him. After the last muffin is put together, he wraps it and puts it in the fridge, leaving a note for his dad and filling up a cup of apple juice for himself before settling next to Derek and digging in.

They eat in mostly silence and when they're done, Derek is more awake and pushes Stiles away so he can wash their dishes. Once that's finished, Stiles retrieves his bag that he put together the night before and they both get back into Stiles’ jeep to head back.

Jackson’s Douche Porsche and Allison’s Mercedes are already parked out front when they arrive.

“Well, looks like the whole pack is already home.”

 _Home_.

Derek's gaze snaps toward him, his eyes wide and his jaw slack.

“I- I mean…here. Everyone's already...here,” he tries to nervously correct.

“You think of here as home?” Derek’s hopeful voice sounds.

“I mean… Yeah? If that's okay?” The small smile that seems to be only reserved for him appears on Derek’s face.

“Yeah.”

When they walk in, Everyone is gathered in the living room.

“Oh, good! You're here!” Talia exclaims. “Okay, so, I'm not sure if any of you have noticed, but we have yet to put up Christmas decorations!”

“Oh my god! I didn't even notice!” Laura calls out.

“I don't think any of us did…” Boyd’s voice sounds and a there's a collection of nods.

“Well, we usually decorate the first day of break, but we got caught up a little so we were going to decorate that Monday, but that's when this one showed up,” she glances at Stiles with a smile, “and we all just kinda forgot because we suddenly had two returning pack members and four new ones. Not to say that we would change it for the world. However, now we have less than a week until Christmas and no decorated house. Who's up for it?” Everyone's affirmative is all but yelled.

All the men (sans Stiles, because he's kidnapped by Erica, Lydia, Cora, and Allison) head up to the attic to drag down all the Christmas stuff they have while Talia explains the basic setup of how they usually decorate the house to the girls (and Stiles).

After all the decor is set out, John appears outside in his cruiser, having just woke up from getting home late (or early I guess) from the night shift and the crew sets to work. It, obviously, takes hours to get all the lights and stuff set up outside and then all the decor around the house. They save the Christmas tree for last; an apparent Hale tradition.

Around 5:00, the pack sits around the living room unwrapping the ornaments for the seven-foot tree. Everyone’s joking and laughing and all together just having a good time.

Derek hears Erica’s heart skip and her breath catch as she unwraps a particular ornament. Before he can see what it is, she's wrapping it back up and pushing it, along with a couple random ones, in front of Stiles.

“Here’s a couple more, Batman.”

“Thanks, Catwoman.” Derek's eyes her curiously and when she catches his gaze, she just gives an innocent look. Stiles freezes in place a second later and he tries to peek over at what's in his hands.

_Oh._

It's a picture frame ornament. Which contains four Halloween clad children.

Stiles, Derek, Laura, and Cora to be exact.

Eight year-old Derek’s dressed as the joker holding six year-old Stiles, as Batman, bridal style while nine year-old Laura, as Harley Quinn, and five year-old Cora, as a female Robin, lean in on either side holding up peace signs. They all have on blinding smiles as they stare at the camera. It's quite comical.

And makes Stiles _quite_ emotional.

Derek huffs beside him with a small smile. “I remember that.” Everyone’s now trying to look over.

“I remember that, too!” Laura laughs.

“We got _so_ much candy that year. No one could resist us.” Cora pipes in. Derek’s eyes flicker over to Erica and he's surprised when she gives him an honest to god GENUINE smile.

Once Stiles has his emotional moment, he lets out a laugh. “We are _so_ reenacting this picture. And I am _not_ waiting until next Halloween to do it.” The three werewolves around him agree while Stiles hangs the picture up.

Talia tells John that he should put the tree topper on, handing him a stain glass star with wolves on it that Claudia had made herself. He hugs her tightly before stepping up the ladder to place it.

By the time they're done, it's nearing 6:30, so they decide to go out to eat instead of trying to throw something together. It's full of fun, laughter, and love.

And no one could ask for anything more.

***

When they returned home, they all gathered in front of the house as Aexander plugged in the final plug and the house ignited into light. Everyone cheered and laughed while Derek threw an arm around Stiles' shoulders, the younger boy laying his head against him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^_^
> 
> I have school today so I'm gonna try my hardest to finish chapter 10 and what not.


	10. Shopping!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack picks out Secret Santas.

“SHOPPING DAY!” Laura’s loud voice booms at 8:00 the next morning. “Everyone gather around to pick out your Secret Santas!” When everyone grumbles at her from their previously sleeping spot, she huffs. “Up, up, UP!” She screeches, which cases everyone (even the humans) to wince.

“Laura, shut the fuck up. Jesus Christ.” Cora grouches.

“Cora, sweetheart, don't be so unpleasant this merry week of Christmas! You guys need to figure out who you're buying for so you can get to it. There are only three days before Christmas only if you're counting today.”

Lydia steps up first, dragging Jackson and picking her's out of the fedora hat that Laura is holding out. Jackson picks his out next, followed by Boyd, then Stiles, and then Derek. Allison walks over with a smile next, and then Isaac, Scott, and Erica move forward followed by Cora. Finally, Laura plucks out the last piece of paper.

“Okay, nobody has themselves, right?” Everyone shakes their heads and she smiles. “Okay!! Mom and Dad went to take care of the Library today and Peter is upstairs being Peter so we have all day to go out and shop! Let's go!”

The gang heads out side and to their respective cars; Erica and Boyd ride with Laura, Isaac rides with Cora, Lydia with Jackson, and Scott with Allison; promising to meet at the food court to have some food before they set out on their shopping adventures.

On the way to Derek’s car, the taller man tosses the keys to Stiles, who blinks in confusion.

“Wanna drive?” The teen splutters.

“WHAT?!” Derek just shrugs.

“You know how to drive a stick. You're mom’s jeep is a stick.” Stiles sucks in breath. Of course Derek remembers the jeep being his mom’s. Why wouldn't he? That doesn't, however, do anything to stop Stiles’ surprise, but still. “So, drive.”

Everyone else has headed out by now and Stiles just stares at the keys before Derek rolls his eyes and pushes him towards the driver side door. He trips forward, careful to catch himself before he falls into the precious car, and slips in behind the wheel. As Derek opens the passenger door, he holds his breath, half hoping that the werewolf is gonna say he's just kidding.

“As much as I would fucking love to drive this gorgeous car… I just… _Derek_.”

“Stiles. I trust you. Drive”

I trust _you_.

He slowly puts the key in, turning it and jumping as the car roars to life. Derek laughs and lays a hand over where his is resting on the steering wheel.

“Relax, Stiles. You're gonna do fine. It's the same as driving the jeep.” The teen nods, breathes, and then begins the drive out of the preserve. He's going extra slow and Derek huffs out a laugh. “Stiles! It'd be nice to make it there before everyone else decides to just eat without us.” At his words, Stiles tries to loosen up and picks up speed.

***

When they walk into the food court, the pack is sitting at some tables they pulled together with two large Angelo’s pizza’s sitting in the middle.

“What took you losers so long?” Laura calls out.

“They were probably making out in Derek's sexy car.” Erica inputs, smirking at Derek’s glare and causing the rest of the pack to laugh (even Jackson!).

“For your information, we are late because Stiles drives like a snail.”

“What?! No I don't! The only reason I was driving slow was so that I didn't wreck your stupidly expensive car!” Stiles yells in defense. All eyes snap to him.

“Wait… Derek let you drive his car?” Cora questions.

“Holy shit.” Erica, Boyd, and Isaac say in unison. All the new pack members look around in confusion.

“Wow,” is all Laura can voice.

“Can we just eat? Please? It's really not that big of a deal.” Derek points out.

“Yes it is, and you know it.” Cora objects.

“ _Please_?” He pleads.

Everyone (mostly) drops it and digs into the pizza, chattering about anything and everything, but Stiles just keeps sending Derek concerned looks, wondering if he's angry at him. When Derek catches him, he sends him the tiny smile and it eases the teen’s nerves.

Once everyone has finished their slices, they clean up the table and head off in different directions to shop for their respective people.

“So, who do you have?” Derek questions as the head the opposite way everyone else had gone.

“I can't tell you. It's a secret.”

“Come on, everyone tells someone. I'm sure you don't have me and I don't have you, so it doesn't even count.” He urges.

“Fine.” He looks around them, as though the person he has is magically going to appear and whispers, “I have Lydia.”

“Why are you whispering?” Derek whispers back.

“ _Because_ ,” he hisses, “she's e _verywhere_!” Derek snorts and shoves him playfully. “Who do you have?”

“Scott.”

“Oh! Perfect. I can help you, then.”

“Who says I want your help.”

“Fine, fine. Fend for yourself, then. I know exactly what I'm getting Lydia, so lead the way to wherever you think you know the gift for Scott is.”

“Fine.”

The group wanders around the mall for about five hours before they all meet back up and decide to head back. However, on the way out the door, Laura pulls Derek aside and waits until the others are out of earshot.

“You let Stiles drive your car.” She whispers. “You really do love him, Der. You never let Kate anywhere near the steering wheel of that thing.”

“Can we not right now?” He huffs out and she just gives him a watery smile.

“Okay.”

 

***

  
Derek lets Stiles drive back.

  
***

 

When they get back to the house, they race to their rooms to wrap their secret gifts before coming back out to watch movies, which seems to be becoming a thing. Like every single night.

Erica tries to poke and prod to see if she can catch a hint on who’s got her, but everyone just laughs and tells Boyd to rein in his girlfriend to which he smiles and kisses her cheek.

They fall asleep sometime in the a.m. to the sound of Mean Girl’s Version of Jingle Bell Rock.

Jackson won't admit that he voted on that one.

But he totally did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading! You guys are lovely and awesome and all the things! 
> 
> I promise the important chapters will be longer. These are just kinda like filler chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. ...Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm trying to give myself more time to write the Christmas chapter.

“So why did everyone freak out yesterday about me driving your car?” Derek freezes from where he's sitting at Stiles’ desk. They decided to hang out at the Stilinski house today; mostly to get away from the gibes of their pack mates.

“ _You_ freaked out.” He lamely tries to point out.

“Well, yeah. _I_ was the one driving. Doesn't explain why _they_ freaked out.” When Derek stays quiet, Stiles softly reminds him, “you don't have to tell me if you don't want.” The man sighs.

“Yeah, but I feel like I should.” He swivels around in the computer chair to face Stiles and takes a deep breath. “If at some point you start not wanting to hear this, you can say so.” He waits for the teen to nod before he continues. “Five years ago, when I was fifteen, I dated a girl named Kate. Kate Argent.” Stiles’ face pales. “Yes, Allison’s aunt. She was twenty one when we dated, or…more so hooked up. Honestly, I loved her. And I thought she loved me. I can see, now, how naive I was, but I was just a stupid kid. I let her beauty blind me and I will forever hold myself responsible for what she did.”

 _Derek_ -” Stiles tires, because he knows where this is going. He saw the case laying out on his dad’s desk. His father never let him get any other information other than ‘Kate argent tried to burn a whole family alive in their house,’ because he had known.

“At midnight on July 5, when I fucking _told_ her that my whole family would be there because of Our Independence Day barbecue, she snuck through the woods to my house, circled it with Mountain Ash, and began dumping gasoline around it. She got all she needed from me. I told her it would be all werewolves. That no humans would be there, because she had asked. My mom had caught scent of the gasoline as she wandered downstairs to get a drink while the rest of us slept, but she couldn't get to Kate before she jumped over the line. Deaton was out of town at the time and we didn't know what to do. Who to call. No one to break the barrier. She ran back inside to wake the adults and I remember her getting on the phone before begging for the other person to pick up.” His voice is starting to crack more and more as he goes on. “And then she was pleading for help. Not even five minutes later, your father was there, breaking the line with Kate at gunpoint before he turned a blind eye to Peter tearing her apart.”

Stiles sucks in a breath. His dad had been there? He went back five years ago and never said a word? Never stayed?

“We don't blame him for not staying, Stiles. You both weren't ready yet. And even if we wanted to blame him, how could we when he just dropped everything to save our lives like that? He let the story run that she had tried to run when Talia caught her pouring the gasoline. That she had escaped and that John had found her mangled body in the woods three days later. Must've been a mountain lion.” He lets out a lifeless laugh. “They cremated her before anyone could ask questions. Alison's father had come a week later, stating that the Argents were dropping their weapons against us. That they were sorry and that their code had been changed. ‘We protect those who cannot protect themselves.’ So our families are in peace now. Which, I guess is the only good outlook on the whole thing.” The two sit in silence, letting everything soak in.

“That was not your fault.”

“Stiles-”

“No, Derek. What she did was not your fault. If she was a werewolf hunter, she would have found a way to do it regardless of how it happened. She was insane and cruel and you can't put that shit on yourself. She made an innocent young boy believe that she loved him. She manipulated you and you couldn't have known. I don't care what you try to say, it's not. Your. Fault.” He's heard the words so many times, but when Stiles says them, he actually starts to believe it and he nods.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I'm not gonna lie and tell you that I don't still hold a little guilt, but yeah. Okay.” Stiles smiles but then frowns. 

"Wait, so, why did they freak out again?" Derek blushes. 

"Oh, uh..." He rubs the back of his neck. "I never let anyone drive it. Not even Kate."

"Oh," the teen breathes out, blushing in his shock.

"Yeah..." It's silent for a few moments before Stiles remembers something and lets out a chuckle. 

“Chris Argent’s daughter is dating a werewolf.” They both erupt into giggles (completely manly giggles) and Derek feels like, finally, he might _actually_ be okay.


	12. Christmas Eve

“So, I've managed to keep this to myself this far, but like… Do you guys have a fucking badass leather club or something?” Stiles wonders aloud. It’s Christmas Eve morning and the gang is sitting in the movie room of the Hale house, marathoning Christmas specials. “I mean, seriously.” He receives multiple chuckles in response.

“You're such a weirdo, Stiles.” Erica grins.

“I'm being so serious! All of you have leather jackets but me! Even Scott went out and got one!” Derek rolls his eyes at the spastic teen. “I'm not saying it's a bad thing because you're all hot like burning and they just add to the overall badassness that you acquire but I feel so left out.” He huffs and slumps back into the beanbag he's sitting in. “Granted, I probably couldn't pull leather off, but still.”

“I think we can all agree that you would look hot in _anything_.” Laura teases. “Can't we, Der?” Stiles expects him to tell her to fuck off but he gapes at the man when he sighs and looks at her for a moment in exasperation, and then gives up with a shrug and nods. “See?” She smirks.

“Whatever. In levels of hotness in this group, I am definitely at the bottom.” He argues.

“Shut up, Stilinski. You're attractive and you should know it, but you're too dumb to realize it.” Jackson throws out. Stiles’ eyes widen and he stares at the jock, who's pointedly ignoring his gaze. His eyes find Lydia’s instead and she shrugs with a smile.

He slumps back again and stays quiet after that.

“That's what I thought.” Jackson snides while all the girls burst out laughing.

“So who's the hottest, Stiles?” His gaze snaps to Erica.

“W-what?”

“You said we're all hot like burning, but who’s the hottest?” She prods. He pauses for a moment, thinking of Derek agreeing to Laura’s comment to build his courage.

“No offense to everyone else, because you're literally like undercover models, but Derek takes first place.” His face heats at the devilish grin Erica, Lydia, Cora, and Laura all send his way. Allison just smiles with her stupid cute dimples while Scott snorts his unsurprise. Boyd and Isaac rolls their eyes with a smirk and Jackson scoffs.

Derek’s blushing.

“You guys are too cute.” Lydia says sweetly, which makes Derek and Stiles blush even more.

  
They continue to watch their Christmas specials (and continue to torture Stiles and Derek) until around 6:00 that evening. At that point, they all start to head home to spend the rest of the night and Christmas morning with their respective families, promising to meet back up tomorrow at noon to have a pack Christmas.

  
Stiles stays, however, because his dad works until 8 tonight, and he and Derek head up to Derek’s room.

“So I have a proposition for you.” Derek says after a while. “It could be equally fun and evil.”

“And this proposition is?” Stiles raises an eyebrow.

“Tomorrow, during the pack Christmas, we pretend that we “finally got our shit together and did something about us,” or however Laura likes to put it.” His offer makes Stiles’ stomach jump. “I mean, you can say no if it would make you uncomfortable. I just think it would be hilarious to see them all freak out just to find out it's not real.”

“So you're saying we should walk into your house tomorrow pretending that we're dating?” Derek grins with uncertainty. “I am _so_ down for fucking with them like that.”

They plan their scheme until Stiles has to finally go home and Derek walks him out to his jeep.

“See you tomorrow, _Babe_.” Stiles teases, his stomach twisting with nerves. Derek just smirks and waves, watching as Stiles pulls out and drives away before putting his face in his hands.

“Jesus Christ, why did I just do that to myself?”

***

When Stiles gets into his house, his dad isn't there just yet and he flops onto the couch.

“ _Fuck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it's Christmas Eve???? What??? How is it here already??
> 
> I hope all you lovelies enjoyed (even though it was yet again a short chapter D:)
> 
> I love you all dearly and your comments/kudos/etc. make me sooo happy :)
> 
> I also have a Tumblr if for some reason you'd want to follow me! :) 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xno-regrets-just-lovex


	13. Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has their very eventful Christmas together.

Stiles wakes up super early Christmas morning, as he does every year. And, just like every year, he cooks a big breakfast for four while his dad sleeps off the over time he works the day before and waits for Melissa and Scott to show up so they can have their annual joint Christmas. They've done it every year since Scott and Stiles became best friends eight years ago in the fifth grade.

The mother and son show up around 7:30, around the time his dad wakes. They're both still in their pjs, one of the traditions they have, as they walk through the door with a “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas!” Stiles yells. John winces, still not fully awake, which makes Melissa laugh and kiss him on the cheek.

“Good morning, John.”

“Morning.” He mumbles.

Scott helps Stiles set out plates and silverware so they can have their breakfast, which consists of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. It's one of the only times he lets his father eat such greasy food.

After breakfast, John is more awake and they head into the living room to open gifts. Melissa goes first. Opening the small box from John, which turns out to be a locket with a picture of the four of them inside.

“Thank you so much, John. I love it.” She goes to the gift from Stiles next, unwrapping it carefully. Inside, there are a couple of her favorite perfumes and candies and she laughs. “Thank you, Sweetheart.” Finally, she picks up the golden wrapped gift from Scott. “You're such a dork,” she says as she pulls out new scrubs that have ‘Raddest Nurse Ever’ on the front and a mug with Scott’s face on it that says ‘Favorite Son.’

“Thought you'd like it,” he grins. He's the next to open his gifts, getting a new game from his mom, lacrosse gloves from John and a best friend necklace (to which Stiles whips out a matching one) and dog ears from Stiles. He huffs and slumps back. “I hate you.”

“You love me.” Stiles corrects.

“Thanks guys.”

Stiles then pushes his dad to open his gifts. He receives a candle that was Claudia’s favorite scent and a ‘Beacon Hill’s Best’ badge from Melissa. He smiles a watery smile and thanks her. From Scott, he gets a gift card to the diner down the street that sells _the best_ burgers and fries. Stiles gives Scott a betrayed looks as John barks out a laugh. “You're the best.” He directs at Scott. Then, he opens the medium sized box wrapped in reindeer paper to find a mug with Stiles’ face on it that says ‘Favorite Son’ (Scott and Stiles got a deal) and a bedazzled gun holder to which he shakes his head with a smile. “You sure are a strange one. Thanks, kid.”

Stiles moves to his, next, opening one from Melissa. It turns out to be the same game she had gotten Scott. One that they both have been dying to play. From his dad, he gets a wireless travel wifi router for his laptop and from Scott, he gets the original Batman poster and a best friend bracelet (to which Scott whips out a matching one) and he laughs. “Great minds think alike!” He yells while John and Melissa shake their heads at them. “Thanks everyone.”

By the time they're finished with everything, they have roughly three hours until they need to be at the Hales’ so Scott and Stiles race upstairs to play their game.

“So what's the deal with you and Derek?” Stiles rolls his eyes at the question. “Seriously, dude?”

He takes a second to think of all the times Scott got in on the teasing of Derek and him before he makes his decision. “Actually, we were gonna announce it today that we are kinda together now.” He's pretty sure that Scott’s too busy focusing on the game setup to hear the tick in his heartbeat because the next second, the werewolf is freaking out.

“WAIT, WHAT? SERIOUSLY?” He decides to just grin this time, remembering how Derek said they shouldn't outright say it to avoid being caught in the lie. “Dude! That's awesome! Wait until everyone else finds out!” Stiles can feel his heart beating out of his chest and he hopes Scott just takes it as nerves about everyone’s reaction.

“You ready to get your ass kicked at this game?” Stiles asks, trying to change the subject. It must work, because Scott give him an evil grin (or as evil as his puppy face can make).

“In your dreams, lover boy.”

***

Scott beats him.

Stupid werewolfiness.

***

Melissa comes in at 10:30, telling them to get dressed for the Hale party. Stiles jumps up, only having an hour to get his shit together. Lydia had come to his house last night, bearing clothes that she said he’d look “super hot in and Derek won't be able to resist you” to which he had snorted at and kept his mouth shut about their “togetherness.” He grabs the outfit she had brought, laying it across his bed before hitting up the shower.

He takes about fifteen minutes to wash up before stepping out, drying off, and brushing his teeth. He goes to his room to put the shirt on beforehand so that he doesn't mess up his hair putting it on later. He then grabs his mousse and massages it into his hair before blow drying and styling it the way he wants.

Finally, he goes to put on the rest of the outfit, taking a look at [himself](http://www.polyvore.com/stiles_stilinski_christmas_party/set?id=162149772) in the mirror.

“Wow, thank you, Lydia.” The outfit suits him really well in all the right places. A part of him hopes that Derek _will_ notice...

No.

Nope. Stop that thought right there. Derek does not like him. This is a fake relationship.

Even if Stiles kinda hopes it wasn't fake.

Damn it.

He sighs and makes his way downstairs, grabbing his keys and gifts on the way out of his room. As he descends the steps, [Scott](http://www.polyvore.com/scott_mccall_christmas_party/set?id=185208919) wolf whistles (heh) while [John](http://www.polyvore.com/john_stilinski_christmas_party/set?id=162227954) and [Melissa](http://www.polyvore.com/melissa_mccall_christmas_party/set?id=162200996) smirk.

“Dude! You look _hot_!” He coughs out a laugh, looking his best friend up and down.

“Right back at ya! All of you, really,” he states as he looks at the three. “We heading out now?”

John looks at his watch before nodding. “Yeah, we'll meet you there.”

“Alright,” the boys say before they head out to their vehicles. Stiles hops in his jeep, Scott on his motor bike, and the sheriff and Melissa in the former’s cruiser.

Stiles is jittery the whole way there, tapping his fingers on the wheel. He blows out a breath and turns the radio on to try to distract his nerves, but it doesn't really work. During the ride, he follows behind Scott the whole way, trying to focus on anything but his own thoughts and before he knows it, they're pulling up the long gravel road leading up to the Hale house.

His nerves skyrocket.

The house comes into view and the first thing he sees is [Derek](http://www.polyvore.com/derek_hale_christmas_party/set?id=164732128) waiting on the porch. He bites his lip and tries to steady his heartbeat. Once he parks, Derek heads over, smiling at him and he smiles back, turning the jeep off and opening his door. He sees Scott run to the front door, presumably to find his girlfriend and he hops out, grabbing Lydia’s gift and shutting the door just as Derek gets there.

“Hey,” the werewolf greets, looking him up and down. “You look…amazing. Wow.” He takes the gift from Stiles’ hands to carry for him.

“Thanks” Stiles breathes out, flushing. “So do you.” He says as he takes in Derek’s apparel. The man is clad in an all black suit and it looks _really good_ on him. He's too caught in that thought when the werewolf grabs his hand and he startles.

“Is this okay?” Derek asks nervously.

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Just caught me off guard.” He laughs and glances over at his father, who's waggling his eyebrows at him while Melissa winks. He drops his head onto Derek’s shoulder and groans. The taller man just laughs at his despair.

They wait until Melissa and John walk ahead to start heading into the house. As soon as they're through the door, [Boyd](http://www.polyvore.com/vernon_boyd_christmas_party/set?id=185209236) is the first they see, looking nice in a spotted button up and black slacks. [Erica](http://www.polyvore.com/erica_reyes_christmas_party/set?id=162422526) comes up beside him, looking gorgeous in a black dress with sparkly heels and dark red lipstick. Her blonde hair whips around as she does a double take at them.

“Holy shit! I was wondering why Derek was so on edge all morning! Thought maybe it was the full moon!” Her face lights up with the scariest grin Stiles has ever seen her have. “Holy shit!” She says again, this time louder. The commotion causes some of the other pack to wander over.

[Laura](http://www.polyvore.com/laura_hale_christmas_party/set?id=162201388) looks breathtaking in an emerald dress and matching heels as she walks over. She takes one look at them and simply rolls her eyes with a smile. “Finally.” There lies a more genuine happiness underneath of the facade, however.

[Cora](http://www.polyvore.com/cora_hale_christmas_party/set?id=162264230) (clad in a red dress, black flats, and red lipstick) and [Isaac](http://www.polyvore.com/isaac_lahey_christmas_party/set?id=185209720) (in a white button down, a navy blue jacket and slacks, and a red bow tie) walk over next, holding hands. She former turns to her boyfriend and laughs mockingly.

“Ha! You owe me ten bucks!” He huffs and glares at Stiles and Derek.

“You couldn't have waited until the New Year?!”

“YOU GUYS BET ON US?” Stiles yells, appalled.

No one looks even a tiny bit sorry.

“You all are detriments.” Derek mumbles.

[Lydia](http://www.polyvore.com/lydia_martin_christmas_party/set?id=162129328) struts her way in next with [Jackson](http://www.polyvore.com/jackson_whittemore_christmas_party/set?id=185210022) on her arm. She's also wearing a beautiful red dress with gold heels and her boyfriend is dressed up in what can only be a super expensive suit.

“I guess you already managed to have Derek not be able to resist you.” She winks and Stiles blushes.

Scott drags in [Allison](http://www.polyvore.com/allison_argent_christmas_party/set?id=162256626) next. She’s in a black shirt and green skinny jeans with black heels and red lipstick. She smiles with her dimples and lays a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“I'm happy for you.”

It almost makes him feel bad.

 _Almost_.

[Talia](http://www.polyvore.com/talia_hale_christmas_party/set?id=162136217) and [Alexander](http://www.polyvore.com/alexander_hale_christmas_party/set?id=162196392) come in, followed by [Peter](http://www.polyvore.com/peter_hale_christmas_party/set?id=162138834) and they all (obviously) looks amazing. Talia’s in a purple dress and black heels while Alexander is in a dark blue button down and jacket with an electric blue bow tie. Peter has on a white button down with a purple tie that matches Talia’s dress (presumably to state his place as her second) and a grey cardigan over it along with black slacks. The three adults smirk in their direction and Peter winks.

Once everyone gets over the initial shock/smugness of the new “couple,” they leave the two alone and separate into their own conversations. Stiles casts a glance at the Hales before abruptly turning to the one he's holding hands with.

“Seriously?” He laughs out. Derek's confusion shows on his face.

“What?”

“Is it just a coincidence that you guys are wearing the colors that match your cars?” Stiles giggles mockingly. Derek's looks around, eyebrows drawn, before he also starts chuckling.

“I honestly have no idea how that played out. I promise we're not that ridiculous.”

“Coulda fooled me,” he teases.

Derek bumps him with his hip, rolling his eyes affectionately. Just then, Talia speaks up.

“Okay, so, since everyone is here now, how about we open gifts?” The affirmative cheer is loud and clear and the alpha laughs. “Alright, let's start then.” The group all moves forward to the living room. Derek lets go of Stiles’ hand to place his gift under the tree before coming back to sit next to Stiles and throw an arm around the couch behind him.

For show, of course.

“I think it’s fair that I go first since I put this shit together,” Laura announces as she steps towards the tree to find her gift. Talia sighs an exasperated laugh at her daughter while the rest chuckle. She picks out an overly sparkled pink box and huffs. “Well I can’t really limit this down to a shithead who would purposefully put mine in a box that's my most hated color because you are _all_ shitheads.” She tears the tape off the sides of it before lifting the top and pulling out a key chain. She takes a moment to examine it. “Of course. Fuck you, Isaac.” The boy in question starts laughing.

“You're so very welcome, Dear.” He makes a kissy face at her. “Why don't you read to everyone what it says?” The older werewolf sighs at him.

“It says’World’s Nosiest Bitch.’” She halfheartedly glares at everyone as they laugh before pulling out the next item, which is a dress she's been stalking on the Internet for _weeks_. “Wow. Thanks, asshole.” She gives him an actual smile this time, which he returns.

Isaac gets up to get his next, picking up a large box from the back with ugly sweaters on the wrapping paper. He tears it off and uses a claw to cut open the box to reveal…

Another box.

“God damnit.” He goes through two more boxes with a sigh before he gets to the actual present. First, he pulls out, yes, a keychain, and reads it. “Figures we would get each other for Secret Santa,” he laughs. “‘Whiny Little Bitch.’ Thanks, bestie.”

“You're so very welcome, Dear.”

He picks Cora (of course) to go next. When she retrieves her gift, she opens it to find an Edward Scissorhands shirt and a Supernatural pin and screeches.

“Ohmygod! Yes!” She scans the room with determined eyes. “Stiles?”

“Nope,” he says and pops the ‘p.’

“How many guesses do I get?”

“Two more,” Laura supplies.

“Hmmm… Derek?” The man in question shakes his head. “Uh… Erica?” The blonde smiles. “Thank you so much!!!”

“No problem.” Erica winks as she gets up to get hers. Once she gets it, she settles back down next to Boyd and begins to open it and pulls out a Catwoman shirt and a keychain that says “Bites like a canine, purrs like a feline.” She laughs out. “Stiles.”

“Once again, no.” He smirks.

“Then it has to be Scott because you were involved in this one,” she states. “Thank you, Scott.”

“You're welcome,” the newest werewolf says before going to get his present. Once his is torn open, he pulls out a Microsoft points card for Xbox and a new motorcycle helmet with a wolf on it. “Wow. This is amazing. I don't even know who to guess.” He glance around the room. “Uh, Cora?” The hale shakes her head. “Lydia?” Again, he gets a no. “Um. Ummmmmmm… Boyd?” His last guess is also a no and Derek shyly puts his hand up. “Oh wow, thanks, dude!”

“You're welcome.” Derek then gets up to pluck his gift out of the bunch. When he's once again settled, he rips the tissue paper out of the bag, picking up, first, a card which tells him to read to himself.

_Dear Derek,_

_I know that life is pretty fucked up and people have fucked you over, but I just want you to know that you shouldn't hold any guilt. You deserve the world._

_I could never think of the right time to do this, but I guess this is it and I thought you'd maybe want this back. <3_

He tilts his head, eyebrows furrowed, as he pulls out a small box with a ribbon around it. He pulls one of the ends, unlacing it and opening it to reveal a ring.

His grandmother’s ring.

His grandmother’s ring that he had _given to Kate._

His watery eyes snap up to meet Allison’s gaze and the girl smiles sadly. “Allison,” he whispers as he gets up and walks over to her, eloping her into a hug. “Thank you. Oh my god, thank you.”

“You don't have to thank me, Derek,” she states with an emotional laugh. When they pull back, they stare at each other for a few moments with mutual respect before Derek returns to his seat and Allison grabs her gift.

“Okay, now that that emotional boat has sailed,” she laughs as she unwraps her long, rectangular box.

The Hales keep glancing at Derek. Stiles assumes they know what's up and everyone else just leaves it be.

When Allison pulls out bedazzled arrows, immediately says, “Lydia,” with a laugh. “Thank you so much.”

“Now you can look both badass _and_ glamorous.” The strawberry-blonde smirks as she retrieves her gift. She pulls out a beautiful necklace and says “Dea” (goddess in Latin) on it. “Stiles,” she breathes. “It's gorgeous, thank you.”

“Okay, what the hell is up with almost everyone getting it on their first guess?!” Laura exclaims.

“Lyds is just a genius. A _beautiful_ genius. You're welcome.” Stiles goes up to get his. And simply freaks when he pulls out an original Star Wars light saber. “Holy shit! Where did you even find this. Cora?” She shakes her head. “Boyd?” Another shake of the head has Stiles’ eyes widening. “ _Jackson_?!” The jock rolls his eyes.

“You're welcome, nerd.” Stiles jumps up and plants a big kiss of his cheek, to which he makes a disgusted face.

“Thank you!!!”

“You're vile.”

“You obviously love me,” he preens.

“Whatever,” the snobby (but secretly warm hearted) teen mumbles as he gets up to get his gift. He scoffs and tries (but fails) to hide a smile when he pulls out a lacrosse stick that has the word “douchebag” written down the side of it. “Well, Boyd and Cora are the only ones left, so who did it?” He rolls his eyes with a smirk when Boyd grins and goes to pick up his gift from Cora.

A key chain.

A bus keychain that says “Fave Ride.”

“I hate you so much.”

“You love me.” Cora says. He then pulls out tickets to a Dodgers game and actually smiles.

“Okay yeah, I love you. Even after your cruel joke.”

“Exactly.”

Everyone's about to get up when Peter speaks up. “Hold on just a moment.” He walks over to get a bigger box from behind the tree and sets it in front of Stiles.

“What's this?” The boy questions.

“Just something I thought you’d enjoy,” he answers. Stiles begins to tear the wrapping paper off, opening the box and looking inside. He pulls out a Batman costume about his size and inside lays a Joker costume, a Harley Quinn costume, and a female Robin costume.

“Yes! Thank you, Peter!” The man smiles and he takes out the other costumes, distributing them to Derek, Laura, and Cora and they all erupt in laughter.

With that, Secret Santa is finished and they have an hour before dinner will be ready, so they all go off to do whatever.

Derek grabs Stiles’ hand once again and leads him up to his room where he hands him a long wrapped box and a bag.

“Derek-” Stiles starts, but he's interrupted.

“Just open it.” He sighs and first unwraps the box. After he opens it, he pulls out a brand new baseball bat and lets out an abrupt laugh.

“Told you I'd get you a new one.” Derek reminds him.

“I had forgotten, to be honest.” He goes to the bag, pulling out- “no way.” Derek smirks.

A leather jacket.

“No way!!! Are you serious?! I'm finally part of the badass club?!”

“I suppose so,” the werewolf agrees. Stiles is about to freak out more, but he notices a smaller box within the bag and pulls it out. Inside, he finds a necklace with a triskele charm and his breath hitches.

Derek has told him about it. About how it's the Hale family symbol and how each of the Hales and even Isaac, Boyd, and Erica have it tattooed somewhere on their body. He breathes out a shudders breath and looks up at Derek. “You never cease to amaze me, Derek. Thank you.”

“You're family,” the werewolf shrugs and puts on the small smile.

“I have something for you. It's in my car.” They both venture down the steps and outside, grabbing Stiles’ gifts on the way. The teen opens the trunk of his jeep and deposits his presents inside before pulling out a wrapped box, handing it to the werewolf. When he unwraps it, he finds a picture book with the cover picture being a four year old Stiles and a six year old Derek smiling big with mud on them. Derek gasps.

“I went up into my attic the other day. I haven't been up there since we stored away all my moms stuff.” He sniffs. “I found a picture book up there filled with pictures like that. So, I decided to make a copy of it.”

Derek doesn't have the words. His stomach is in knots and he just sets the book on top of the jeep and engulfs Stiles into a hug.

“I'm so glad to have you back, Stiles. I don't think I will ever be able to make you understand just how fucking _happy_ you make me.”

Stiles finds himself once again having to remind himself that Derek means platonically, because their relationship is _fake._

But, Jesus. The way Derek talks. The way he makes him _feel_.

This is harder than he ever thought.

“You guys are so cute it makes me want to melt.” Laura’s voice sounds from the front door. “Dinner’s ready,” and for once in her life, she turns and walks back inside instead of trying to prod into their moment.

The boys pull apart and try to smile.

“We should head back,” the taller man whispers.

“Yeah.” The “couple” makes their way back inside and to the dining room where the rest of the pack is gathered.

Dinner is full of love and laughs and it's everything Stiles has ever wanted. Everything he needs. He looks around at his _family_ and thanks the world for every single one of them.

By the time everyone is getting ready to head out. Derek and Stiles walk through the arc of the kitchen, only to be screeched at by Laura.

“Stop!!” She yells as she glance above them. The two look up at what she's fixing her villainous gaze on and stop dead in their tracks.

Mistletoe.

Derek glances over at the boy beside him with cautious eyes.

“Rules are rules, boys.” Laura unhelpfully cackles.

Stiles breathes through his nose before turning to Derek. The latter slowly wraps an arm around the former’s waist, bringing him close but giving him time to pull away. Then, even more slowly, he leans forward and capture Stiles’ lips in a soft kiss. It only lasts a few seconds, but it feels like Stiles’ world just _crumbles_ and he pulls back, distancing himself.

“I-I can't do this,” he stutters as his breaths become faster and he darts towards the front door, ignoring the calls of his name. Especially Derek’s. When his feet hit the grass out front, he makes a beeline for his jeep and jumps in, starting it and taking off before anyone can stop him.

***

“Derek?” Laura says quietly from behind where Derek is standing on the porch staring down the road. “What the fuck just happened?” Her brother turns to her with a heartbroken expression.

“I fucked up, Laura. Oh god, I _fucked up_.” He sobs and she steps up to hug him.

“Oh, honey.” She hushes.

***

Stiles falls onto his bed, willing his panic attack to subdue. His phone dings from his pocket and he pulls it out, reads the message, and throws it on his nightstand before sobbing into his pillow.

From Derek:

_I'm sorry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!! IM SO EXCITED!!!!!!!
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED ALL THE LINKS AND WHAT NOT AND I LOVE YOU!


	14. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys mope.

Stiles throws himself off the couch when a knock sounds at his front door. It’s the day after the Christmas fiasco and he's been drowning in his self despair while his dad works. He creeps over to the window, hoping to anything that's out there that it's not Derek at his door and swinging it open when he sees Allison's Mercedes in the driveway.

“Are you here to talk about yesterday?” He sighs.

“That depends,” Allison starts, “do you _want_ to talk about yesterday?”

The tired teen bites his lip and shrugs.

“Well, if you want to, then I'm here to talk about yesterday. If you don't, then I'm not here to talk about yesterday.” The girl shrugs.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” She repeats. It's silent for a few moments as they just awkwardly stand at the door. “So… You wanna learn how to use throwing knives?”

That makes him perk up.

***

“Derek?” Talia's voice follows three soft knock on the door. It creaks open and she pokes her head inside. “Sweetheart?”

“I really don't wanna talk about it.” Her son mumbles from his spot under the blankets of his bed. The alpha nods, even though Derek isn't looking at her.

“Okay,”

She goes to shut the door again, but she stops when she hears Derek whisper, “I just don't want to lose him again,” and sighs.

“Honey,” she gently speaks, “Stiles isn't going anywhere. I know that he freaked out yesterday and I have a pretty good idea why-”

“Yeah because I forced him to pretend to like me and he got really uncomfortable.” Talia looks at him in confusion for a second, but realizes that his statement is what he truly believes. She realizes that she can't get that involved and ignores his input.

“But that boy isn't going to leave. Not again. I promise you that, because I don't know if _you’ve_ noticed, but his face lights up any time he's around and he loves you...guys. Us.” She gives him a reassuring smile and rubs his cheek before getting up and leaving him to his own thoughts.

***

“I just couldn't do it.” Stiles voices after an hour of them throwing knives at targets. He’s surprisingly really good at it and is already hitting the bullseye with every throw. Allison decides to stay quiet and let him sort out his thoughts. “I mean, I didn't think it was going to be that big of a deal, but then there was the _mistletoe_ and the way he _kissed_ me and god, Allison, I don't know when I fell in love with him, but I _did._ ” Her last knife flies way off course and slams into his privacy dense as her head whips to him. “And the whole thing was just a fucking fake, meaningless thing and I _couldn’t do it_. I couldn’t pretend when what I felt was _real_.”

She can tell that he just needs to vent, so she lets him. She lets him hash out his anger with the weapons and pour out his feelings until, eventually, he tires out and they head back inside

***

The only time Derek brings himself out of his room is to cautiously venture downstairs for water and he quickly darts back up when he hears Erica coming through the front door.

He honestly just cannot deal with questions right now.

Once his door is firmly shut and locked, he pulls out his phone, typing out a quick message and then burying himself once again.

***

When the two get inside, Stiles sleepily walks her to the door.

“Thanks, Allison.” She smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

“I can come over tomorrow to talk or not talk and throw around more weapons, if you'd like.”

“Okay.”

He shuts the door after she drives away and shuffles back up to his room. It’s 7:00, so his dad is due back in an hour and he really doesn't want to deal with that shit.

His phone dings a few minutes after he falls asleep.

**From Derek:**

_Goodnight_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a short chapter, but I honestly just couldn't start writing until late because I've busy all day. 
> 
> Love you all and hope you don't hate me for short chapters.


	15. Consolations

Sunday goes much the the same. Allison comes over, they throw knives, they talk, Stiles sobs about his life. However, today, the girl has to leave around 1:00 and not ten minutes later, one determined Lydia Martin is banging at his door.

“Lydia, I really don't wanna-”

“I didn't ask what you _wanted_ to do, now did I? She looks at him impatiently. “Now I know you just wanna sit around here and mope,” when he opens his mouth to deny it, she gives him a fierce look, “but I think that we should go out and buy something to make you look super sexy for this Wednesday’s training so that Derek can drool all over the place and get his shit together maybe.”

Shit.

He had totally forgotten about the training.

“And before you try to talk your way out of it, you're going,” the strawberry-blonde declares.

“Derek doesn't like me.” Lydia facepalms, internally cringing at the boy’s stupidity.

“Fine,” she grits out, trying not to say anything, ”then let's dress you up and show you off so he realizes what he's missing. Besides, feeling good about your appearance might cheer you up. Just imagine looking hot _and_ badass while you show off your new throwing knife skills.” He sighs, thinking it over.

_Why not?_

“Okay. Sure, yeah.” She smiles and tells him to hurry up so they can go shopping.

***

“Alright,” Cora says, bursting through Derek’s door without warning, “I gave you your time to be sorry for yourself, but now it's time to be an adult.”

“Cora-”

“ _Derek_.” She doesn't necessarily want to get harsh with him, but at this point, she feels like she has to. “I'm so _sick_ of your self pity party. I'm not saying that you have to march over to Stiles’ house and confess your undenying love or whatever, but like, Jesus Christ. Get the fuck over yourself and stop hiding away. If you want to wait a while to actually confront him, then that's fine, but you're not gonna sit here and cry about your life until then.” Her brother is shocked into silence and after a few moments, she extends her neck out in a “well?” gesture.

“O-okay. I'm sorry. You're right.” The shorter girl deflates and sighs.

“Can we please go do something? Isaac’s out with Boyd buying stuff for the game I bought him tickets for and I've been _bored_.”

“I guess we can go see a movie?” Derek suggests, because he really does need to get out of the house for a while.

“The Good Dinosaur is still out…” Cora innocently states. Derek speculates her for a moment.

“I won't tell if you don't.”

“Deal.”

***

Stiles is currently on his tenth outfit when he finally breaks and whines. “Lyyydiaaaaa. Can we _please_ leave now?” She sighs and looks him up and down in the new outfit. It fits his figure _really_ well. The get-up includes dark wash jeans that hang low on his hips and a jean button up with sleeves that roll up to his elbows.

“Fine. You'll wear this on Wednesday. But maybe more like,” she rips the buttons on the front open to reveal his abdomen, “this.”

“Lydia, I don't think-”

“Just trust me, Stiles! These trainings and you working with Allison are doing you good! You're working up a nice body and Derek won't be able to resist you!”

“You're just trying to boost my self esteem,” he accuses.

“Well is it working?”

“A little.” She snorts at his goofy smile.

“Well good, because it's the truth.” The boy shuffles back into the dressing room and returns in this actual clothes and a pile of all the outfits in his arms. When he goes to put them back, she waves her credit card in front of his face. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

“Lydia, no,” he tries to say.

“Stiles, you have no choice,” she says sweetly. “You deserve it.” He sighs and shakes his head as they walk to the checkout.

***

Cora and Derek are laughing as they exit the movie theater.

“I miss our movie dates. We haven't had one in a while,” Cora admits as they walk to her car arm in arm.

“I do, too. You're the only one I trust to not judge me for my movie choices and also not tell anyone about them,” he chuckles.

“That's because I'm the best sibling ever, obviously.” His sister flutters her eyelashes up at him while leaning her against his shoulder. “So… When are you gonna try to fix things with Stiles?” Her questions makes the older Hale tense but he answers.

“I think I should give him some time, you know? And then hope he doesn't hate me.” His gaze falls to the ground while he shrugs.

“That kid will never hate you, bro. He's idolized you since _birth_.” She nudges him as they come close to her Camaro and he shakes his head.

“If you say so.”

***

As Stiles stumbles into his room that night, trying to put his new clothes away, his phone dings.

**From Derek:**

_Goodnight_

And then it dings again.

**From Derek:**

_If you want me to stop, just say so._

The teen breathes in and then out slowly, locking his phone and setting it on his night stand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all. You're wonderful and lovely and all the good things. All of them.


	16. You Want What?

On Monday, Allison doesn't come over to throw knives and Lydia doesn't come over to pester him, so he's left to himself, cooped up in his house. He's been staring at the triskele necklace that Derek gave to him for what feels like hours, tracing the pattern onto his skin.

_It symbolizes our pack. Our family. All of us have it tattooed somewhere on our bodies._

Derek's voice plays through his head over and over.

The teen continues to ponder at the symbol before picking up his phone and dialing a number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Scott. Can you come over? Like right now?”

“Why?” Scott’s concerned confusion is clear in his voice.

“I wanna get a tattoo.”

***

Derek has just been waiting for Cora to barge in again since Boyd and Isaac went off to the Dodgers game today. It's only a matter of time, really.

What he doesn't expect, however, is for all three girls to burst into his room, yelling at him to get dressed so they can drag him “out.” He stares wide eyed at his two sisters and Erica as they stare back at him with crossed arms.

“What’s happening?”

“Well,” Laura begins, “we only have three more days.”

“Until?”

“Until New Year’s Eve,” Cora inputs.

“Um, so?” The man stares blankly at them.

“ _So_ ,” Erica buts in, “we have to go shopping for the party.”

“The party,” he blanches.

“ _Yes_ ,” all three say in unison. It's quite scary, honestly.

“Scott is apparently going over to Stiles’ for some reason and Jackson’s out with his friend Danny so we're picking up Lydia and Allison on the way,” Laura adds. “So, hurry up, loser.” He huffs and rolls his eyes.

“Fine.”

***

Scott splutters from the other side.

“You _what_?!”

“I wanna get a tattoo,” his best friend simply states.

“Um...okay? Where did this come from?”

“I don't know,” Stiles lies and shrugs, even though Scott can't see him. “Can we?”

“I-I mean. Sure? I kinda wanted to get one too, but I don't know how that works with werewolves.”

“Okay. Well, come here and I'll call Talia when we get off the phone.”

“Okay,” Scott agrees. “Are you sure you want one?” Stiles thinks for a moment, staring down at the necklace.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do,” he says with finality. “Oh and Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“Don't say anything to anyone please?”

“Sure, dude.” He can hear the grin in Scott’s voice and he smiles.

“Okay. See you when you get here,” and with that, he hangs up. The boy blows out a nervous breath before dialing his alpha’s number. It picks up on the third ring.

“Stiles?”

“Hey. Uh… I have a question.” His voice is kinda shaky and he wonders if Derek is in the room.

“Yeah, Sweetheart?” Her voice is soft and motherly and it calms his nerves every time he hears it.

“Scott wants to know how werewolves can get tattoos.” He decides to keep his own interests quiet, because he doesn't want anyone to know yet. Besides Scott of course.

“Does he want one?”

“Yeah. He just wasn't sure how to go about it.”

“Okay, well how about I give you the address of the place we have used?” Stiles agrees and writes down what she tells him. “Just tell him that I sent you.”

“Okay. Thank you.” He’s about to say goodbye, but Talia speaks up again.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“You might wanna warn Scott that the pain of a werewolf getting a tattoo is far worse than a human getting one.”

“Oh. Um. Okay. Why?”

“You have to use a blowtorch.” Stiles’ eyes widen. “So, make sure you warn him. Talk to you later, Darling.”

“B-bye.” The line drop just as he hears Scott’s bike pull into the driveway.

***

Talia's phone rings from where it's sitting on the kitchen counter. She picks it up, glancing at Derek, who's sitting in one of the island chairs reading and where he has been since he returned from the shopping catastrophe, before answering it.

“Stiles?” Derek’s head snaps towards his mother.

“Uh… I have a question.” He can hear the nervousness in the boy’s voice.

“Yeah, Sweetheart?” Talia questions and he hopes that there's a good reason for this call. Like maybe Stiles wants to come over and talk. Or maybe he wants advice from Talia on how to mend things. Maybe-

“Scott wants to know how werewolves can get tattoos.”

Oh.

He slumps down in his seat and decides to take his book up to his room.

Totally not to mope.

Of course not.

He tunes out his mother and (hopefully still) best friend’s conversation about tattoos and falls into his bed.

***

Stiles runs out to meet him, grabbing his necklace on the way. “Scott! You might change your mind about a tattoo.” His best friend’s eyebrows pull together and he gives Stiles the puppy look.

“Why?” The human sighs.

“There may or may not be blowtorches involved. And excruciating pain.” The werewolf’s eyes widen.

“Shit. That's intense.” He kicks a rock that's sitting by his foot while his face twists in thought. “I still wanna do it.”

“O-okay. Well um, Talia gave me an address to the place they use. You wanna ride with?”

“Sure.” The couple hops into the jeep and starts toward the tattoo shop.

When they arrive, they cautiously walk in, smiling at the man at the desk.

“What can I do you for?” He asks with a gruff, but friendly voice.

“Uh… Talia sent us?” The man’s expression lights up at her name.

“Oh Talia! Yes okay. I'm Mike. What do you boys need?”

“Well, we both wanted to get tattoos. I'm human, but Scotty here has paws and claws, so it's not as simple.” He receives a snort at his comment.

“I see. You realize,” he says as he turns to Scott, “what a tattoo for a were entails?”

“Yeah. Stiles warned me. But, I-I want it. I'll be okay.”

“Alright. I think we should start with you then.” He directs at Scott.

“Why?” Stiles questions.

“Because, you're gonna need energy to help hold him down.”

***

By the time they're done with Scott, the werewolf is slumped over with weariness with two new lines encircling his left arm.

“Alright. What is it that you want?” Stiles hesitantly holds up his necklace, showing him the charm. “Ah. So you're apart of Talia’s pack then?” He nods, redirecting his gaze. “Okay. Just tell me where you want it and we'll get started.”

***

Stiles has his left arm slung around Scott’s shoulders, helping him back to the jeep and being cautious of his own bandage on the lower right side of his abdomen. Once he manages to dump him in the passenger side, he circles around and slides in himself.

“Dude,” he breathes. “We just got tattoos.” He doesn't really expect a reply, so he starts the car and heads back home.

***

Later that night, after he's carefully cared for his tattooed skin, he picks up his notified phone and his insides warm against his will as he reads the message.

**From Derek:**

_Hope Scott’s okay. Goodnight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I just got out of the doctors. Ew. 
> 
> And to add to that, my niece is nonstop talking while I've been trying to update this. 
> 
> Sigh.
> 
> I love you!


	17. Pestering

Tuesday, Allison does come over and Stiles dresses to hide his tattoo. The two just basically spend the whole day laughing and throwing around they're weapons. Lydia joins them eventually, so they instead drop everything and have a movie marathon for the rest of the day and well into the night.

***

“So when are you gonna talk to him?” Laura asks from where she's leaning against Derek's doorway.

“I don't know, Laura. I'm giving him space.”

“Well, I for one think he's had enough space. We dragged you out so now it's time to drag him out.” She goes to turn away to march down the steps, but Derek is up and grabbing her wrist before she has the chance.

“Laura, no. I made him uncomfortable and I made him probably hate me. It's my fault. Just… Please don't go over there to pester him right now. I don't want him to hate me more.” His sister stares blankly at him for several moments.

“You, my dear, are a detriment to society. But, of course I mean that in the nicest possible way,” she says with heavy sarcasm. “Fine. I’ll leave him alone.” She pulls her arm out of his grip but turns back one more time. “For now.” Derek sighs his relief before going back to the book he was previously reading.

***

Later that night, as he's about to head to bed, he picks up his phone and taps out a message.

**To Stiles:**  
_I refrained Laura from going over there to bother you. Goodnight, Stiles._

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he receives a message back moments later.

**From Stiles:**  
_Thank you._

The werewolf stares wide eyed down at the message for probably too long before he finally sets his phone back on the nightstand.

As he lays in the dark, staring up at the ceiling, he smiles softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for such a short chapter but last night I got really sick and I literally just typed up this chapter because I just woke up. Pretty sure my sudden sickness came from either the shot I got at my doctors or, most likely, the nasal flu spray I got. Ugh. 
> 
> I love you all!!
> 
> The New Years chapter is coming up soon so that one will be long!!! Yay!


	18. Training Session

“You know, I'm actually not really feeling all that well so maybe-”

“No.” Lydia cuts him off with a curt voice. “Nice try, sweetie. I expect to see you at the Hales’ and in the outfit I told you by noon,” and with that, she frankly hangs up on him. The boy sighs and looks over at the avengers clock on his wall, which reads 10:30, rubbing a hand down his face. He decides he may as well get up and shower, even though he’ll inevitably have to take another one later.

After he's showered and brushed his teeth, it's 11:00 so he rushes to put on the outfit that Lydia had bought him and looks at himself in the mirror that hangs on the back of his door. He has the jean shirt buttoned up, but he remembers Lydia’s suggestion and unbuttons it, revealing his tattoo, and rolls the sleeves up to his elbows.

He grabs his keys after hooking his necklace around his neck and, as he's heading out the door, he stops. His gaze finds the leather jacket laying on the back of his computer chair. He hasn't worn it yet and his face twists in contemplation before he grabs it and continues out the door.

 

  
When he arrives at the Hales’, his nerves have skyrocketed. He's pretty sure that every single werewolf can hear his out of control heart rate. When he steps out of his jeep, he self consciously looks down at himself.

“You look hot, Stiles. Calm down.” Lydia’s voice comes from the front door of the mansion. Her eyes glaze over him, catching on his lower abdomen. “What the hell?” He looks down at his tattoo and back up at her and shrugs with a grin.

“Is everyone around back?” Her gaze narrows at him, flickering, once more, towards the new addition to his body, but she nods.

He walks around the side of the house rather than through and as soon as he enters the backyard, all eyes lock on [him](http://www.polyvore.com/stiles_training/set?id=186228590).

“Stiles… You got the tattoo,” Laura says with shock.

“I-I hope that’s okay?” The eldest Hale sibling smiles at him.

“Of course it is.” The teen glances over to where Derek is standing to gage his reaction and the man is staring at him with a very emotional expression. He quickly drops his gaze. “Alright!” Laura announces, sensing the discomfort. “Shall we begin?”

As they begin, they start with the usual one on ones. Allison kicks Scott on his ass. Isaac and Jackson basically tie, which makes the latter pout. Cora takes on Boyd. Lydia outsmarts Erica. All until there are only three left; Laura, Derek, and Stiles.

“I'll sit one on one’s out today,” Stiles rushes to say while looking at the ground. “I’d rather not get my ass kicked, anyways.” Laura looks like she's about to protest, but stops.

“O-okay. Well, Derek and I don't need to go anyways, so it's okay.”

“Okay,” the boys replies awkwardly.

“Well!” Allison cuts in. “I kinda wanted to work on target shooting today and I could help anyone that wants to learn.” She glances over at Stiles with a smirk. “So, boys, if you could so kindly come help set up targets, that'd be great.”

All the men with werewolf strength go back into the storage shed that sits a little ways back from the house and the each grab two targets. When they haul them back, they set them up in the formation that Allison directs.

“Alright,” Allison says while handing some knives to Stiles, “let's see if you can manage to hit any since you didn't do a one on one.” She has a glint in her eye and Stiles snorts at the way she's trying to be obscure.

He takes the knives from her, stripping off his leather jacket to hand it to her, and stands in the middle of the target formation. These targets are the kind that are time set and you have to hit them when they pop up. Stiles can feel everyone's eyes on him like it's burning his skin and he takes a deep breath.

“Ready… Go!” As soon as Allison’s voice sounds, the first target pops up and he's quick to launch a knife in its direction, hitting the bullseye dead on. He takes a moment to glance around and all he sees is shocked faces.

Except Derek.

Derek’s face is a mixture of shock and something that Stiles can't quite place.

He focuses back to what he's doing, throwing the weapons in all directions as the targets pop up and hitting them every single time until he throws his last knife.

But then Allison hands him her bow and he splutters.

“ _What_?!”

“It's just like knives, Stiles. Just keep your aim.”

He blows out a nervous breath and takes the bow. She hands him an arrow before ushering him in front of one of the targets. As he hooks the arrow on to the bow, he stares at the target and takes a deep breath before slowly drawing it back. The teen steadies his breath as he aims and it feels like slow motion when he lets go and the arrow flies.

Hitting the bullseye.

His eyes widened and his head snaps towards Allison, who smiling with pride at him.

“See. You can do anything.” Her compliment makes him grin as he hands back her bow.

For the rest of training, the two help the others try their hand at the weapons.

Stiles purposely stays as far away from Derek as he can.

Eventually, the world around them grows dark so they decide to call it a night.

“Movie night?” Cora suggests and everyone agrees.

Well… Almost everyone.

“You know, I'm gonna take a rain check on that. Gotta go…cook for my dad.” It's an obvious lie, but, surprisingly, no one calls him on it, so he heads out to his car as everyone calls their goodbyes.

Just as he reaches his jeep, Derek calls out his name and he freezes.

“Hey, I uh, I just wanted to say.. Uh… Goodnight,” the werewolf stutters.

“Thanks,” Stiles says without turning around. “Goodnight, Derek.” He then gets into his jeep and doesn't hesitate to start it 

 

When he arrives back home, he sits in his jeep for a few minutes with his head laying on the steering wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh. I'm watching my niece at the moment and she keeps pestering me to play PlayStation. 
> 
> I can't believe tomorrow is New Year's Eve! Ah! 
> 
> So, to be a downer, this story is almost over. :( the New Years chapter will be up tomorrow and then after that, there will be an epilogue.
> 
> I'm so upsetttttt!!!!!
> 
> I love you all and your kudos and comments make me soooo happy!! <3
> 
> (P.s. I do not own that Stiles image)


	19. Happy New Year

Stiles doesn't wake up until noon on Thursday, and he feels oddly better than he has since Christmas. He lays in bed for a while, relishing in the warmth, until he's rudely interrupted by the blaring of his phone. As he reads the displayed name, he groans.

“Yes, oh dearest one?”

“I don't appreciate your sass,” comes Laura’s voice. “I could have had Lydia or Erica make this call instead. Would you prefer that?”

“That depends. What are the circumstances?” The teen rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sits up against his headboard.

“It's New Year's Eve.”

Shit.

Stiles had completely forgotten about that. He can't believe that 2015 is almost over already. He's _graduating_ this year.

Wait, what were they talking about?

“Okay? What does that matter?”

“Honey, if you don't think we’re be having a party, you'd be dead wrong.” The human internally cringes.

“Laura, please, no,” he begs. “I cannot face him, Laura, I can't. Training yesterday was hard enough.”

“Why not? I don't understand,” the woman lies so that she'll have voiced proof of his intentions. “Stiles, we miss you. Derek misses you.”

“Laura, God,” he chokes. “Did Derek tell you that our relationship at Christmas was fake?”

“He didn't have to.”

“Well, the whole thing was supposed to be fake but I just- I _couldn't_. I couldn't because, Laura, what I feel for him is not fake.” He's starting to get hysterical at this point. “It's probably stupid that I'm telling his sister this but I don't even care because it's so hard to keep it in and I have no idea what to do but I don't think I can face him when I know he just wanted a simple joke and I wanted _so much more_ and-”

“Stiles, breathe!” The boy gulps in a breath. “I’m not saying you have to come and talk to Derek. If you really don't want to, then don't. There will be some other people there so I'm sure you can manage to weave your way around.” She takes a moment to sigh. “Please come. If anything, I'll just stay with you all night. I've missed about five days worth of my daily dosage of Stiles.”  
  
He lets out a breathy laugh despite himself and takes a deep breath, nodding.

“Yeah- yeah okay. Fine.” The werewolf squeals from the other side of the line and he has to pull the phone away.

“The party starts at 8:30!” She joyfully informs before the call drops. not even a minute later, his father knocks at the door.

“Hey, kiddo, I'll see you tomorrow sometime. Talia, Alexander, Peter, Melissa, and I are going out. Have fun at the party. Love you!” He barely has time to respond before his dad is out of sight.

“Okay?”

***

The Hale house is hectic. The adults just left to pick John and Melissa up to do whatever it is that they're doing, thus beginning the decorating catastrophe.

Which Derek was thrown into against his will.

“I didn't even know this party was a thing until a couple of days ago. Why do _I_ have to decorate?” His complaints are ignored and he growls, which just earns him a rub on the cheek from Erica. “I hate you.”

“Nope.” She grins while handing him banners to hang up.

Around an hour later, they've got paper lanterns hanging everywhere with different colored blinking lights in them and glittered streamers hanging from doorways. There are banners scattered around with different sayings on them about the New Year and, now, they're hooking up a light system that will flow with the music and will go crazy at midnight.

“This looks so amazing!” Cora exclaims once the setup is finished. “Aright, all we need now is for Laura and Derek to pick up the booze.” Derek sighs, glaring at Laura.

“I hate my life.”

“Oh, stop brooding. This party is going to be fun!” He grimaces at her and she rolls her eyes, dragging him along outside and to her car.

“They shouldn’t even be drinking,” he tries.

“Oh, please,” she says. “Like we never drank at their age and even younger.” He slumps back into the passenger seat because…

True.

“Damn you.” His sister laughs and starts the car, pulling down the long driveway. After a few minutes, she speaks up.

“If it makes you feel better, you could help set up the midnight fireworks that Boyd and Isaac bought. I know you love to blow things up.” She smirks as she keeps her eyes on the road ahead. “Like our shed.”

“Okay, that was one time! I was fifteen!” Derek yells in defense, which causes Laura to go into a fit of giggles. “One time,” he mumbles.

“Whatever you say, Der,” she replies sweetly.

***

All Stiles does all day is stay on his couch watching Sherlock and eating Hot Cheetos while he waits and, eventually, he gets a call from the queen of hell.

(Which he would never say to her face)

“Laura called I hope?” Lydia asks as soon as Stiles picks up her phone call.

“Yes,” he sighs. “I'm looped into yet another event I would love nothing more than avoiding.”

“Cheer up, buttercup! It'll be fun! You need to get out of your house for more than a couple of hours, Stiles. It's getting pathetic.”

“Gee, thanks.”

She shrugs even though he can't see her. “It's just the truth. Sorry, not sorry. But anyway, I'm going over now for that minute corrections,” he looks to the clock, which tells him it is now a little after 7, “so I'll see you when you get here. Love you.”

“Sure you do,” he sasses. “Love you.” And then the call ends. He puffs out a breath as he drops his phone down and resumes The Hounds of Baskerville on Netflix.

***

Derek is busy brooding as he glares at everyone coming through his front door at 8:30. He's never even seen some of these people and he's lived in Beacon Hills his whole life.

“Lighten up, bro.” Cora says as she comes up behind him. “I think you might _actually_ catch someone of fire with that glare. And, even though that could be all kinds of amusing, it's probably not the best party starter.”

“Who even _are_ these people?” He snips.

“College losers home for break probably. Laura tweeted about the party.”

“ _She what_? She just invited a bunch of strangers?”

“I don't know why you're surprised,” she sighs and he stares at her a moment before looking back over to the people pouring in.

“Me either.”

***

When Stiles pulls up to the mansion at 8:45, his eyes widen at all the cars.

“Jesus Christ.” He texts Laura that he's here.

He's not surprised to see her coming out the door seconds later.

Well, not until he actually looks at [her](http://www.polyvore.com/laura_hale_new_years/set?id=162135065).

“Wow, Laura. You look… Hot.” His compliment causes a laugh to bubble out of her and she kisses his cheek.

“Thank you, love.”

“By the way, _A few other people_?!” Stiles yells.

“Heh. Uh, yeah?” She smiles apologetically as she glances around at the the cars and he sighs dramatically.

“You're lucky I love you,” which makes her beam and drag him out of his car and into the house.

Stiles looks around at all the amazing decorations (or what he can see around the mass of dancing bodies) as he enters. He can feel the bass of the music vibrating his body and he blinks as the lights dance around above him.

“Holy shit. You all went hard core.”

“You're damn right,” she throws back.

He catches sight of [Erica](http://www.polyvore.com/erica_reyes_new_years/set?id=162126934) over by a table with DJ equipment set up on it with [Boyd](http://www.polyvore.com/vernon_boyd_new_years/set?id=162148281) standing behind her. The blonde catches his eye and throws him a wink.

“Nope.” He hears [Lydia](http://www.polyvore.com/lydia_martin_new_years/set?id=185211310)’s voice behind him. “I knew you were gonna come dressed in something like that,” she says as she looks [him](http://www.polyvore.com/stiles_stilinski_new_years/set?id=162201918) up and down. “No. Come with me.” He throws a panicked look at Laura, who just smiles and shrugs.

“That was your own fault. You should have known better,” the Hale accuses as Lydia starts dragging him towards the stairs. He throws her a betrayed look.

“Lydia, this is really not necessary-”

“You'd be dreaming if you thought I would allow this, Stiles.”

“So, what? You randomly have an outfit for me?” The boy jokes.

“Of course I do,” she answers and he deadpans at her.

“Of course you do. Why wouldn't you?” She rolls her eyes and leads him to her room, where she thrusts clothes at him and pushes him into the bathroom.

When he emerges, she gives [him](http://www.polyvore.com/new_years_redone/set?id=186342549) an approving look.

“That's more like it.”

After that, as they head back down stairs to Laura, they pass [Cora](http://www.polyvore.com/cora_hale_new_years/set?id=162130471) and [Isaac](http://www.polyvore.com/isaac_lahey_new_years/set?id=162147200), who are mixing drinks at the bar they set up.

“Hey Stiles! Glad you came!” Cora yells out. Isaac throws him a grin before he continues mixing different impressive looking cocktails.

After that, he catches a glimpse of [Scott](http://www.polyvore.com/scott_mccall_new_years/set?id=162150720) and [Allison](http://www.polyvore.com/allison_argent_new_years/set?id=162128024) (who are both rocking the hot club as well) walking into the kitchen holding hands.

When they find Laura again, [Jackson](http://www.polyvore.com/jackson_whittemore_new_years/set?id=185210366) is waiting with her.

“Much better.” Laura declares. “Let's get you a drink.”

They rope him into dancing and, after a while, he lightens up. He gets a few drink in him, not enough to get him drunk but just enough to give him a buzz, and soon, he's pumping along with the rest of the crowd of dancing bodies and flashing lights.

He hasn't seen Derek yet, which is mostly why he's been able to relax and he checks his watch, seeing that it's 10:00.

“Thanks for making me come!” He yells into Laura’s ear over the music.

“Of course! We needed you here!”

They continue dancing and grinding to the music. Eventually, the others join them (except for Cora, Isaac, and Derek) and they dance for what feels like hours. Once in awhile, they take a break to grab some drinks, which Laura says are spiked so that the werewolves can feel the buzz.

It's not until around 10:45 that Stiles sees [Derek ](http://www.polyvore.com/derek_hale_new_years/set?id=162138385)for the first time and he freezes as their eyes lock. The werewolf, with Cora and Isaac with him, looks surprised to see him, but Stiles avoids his gaze before he can come over and weaves around the other side of the pack. Laura looks over to Derek and back at Stiles and whispers into Erica's ear before following Stiles while the blonde heads over to Derek.

“Hey!”

“No one told me he was coming,” he accuses and she shrugs.

“Never came up,” she offers. “I think you should try to talk to him. Patch things up before the New Year, you know?”

“Do you think he'd want to?” Derek has such a pitifully hopeful face that it makes her want to melt.

“I think he misses you a lot and there's just a lot of confusion.”

“Yeah, yeah. You're right. Okay. I'll try,” he promises.

“Well, you better hurry up! You've only got about an hour!” She yells before pushing him away.

When he disappears, Cora looks to her.

“You think this is gonna work?”

“God, I hope so.”

***

Derek tries to push himself in and out of the sea of bodies to find Stiles, but he can't find him anywhere. He's starts to get frustrated after a half an hour of looking. His eyes flick to the digital clock that is projected onto one of the walls to see the it's 11:25.

***

Laura pulls Stiles in the opposite direction that she sees Derek go and pulls out her phone.

 **To Erica; 11:25pm:**  
_First avoidance complete. 30 minutes to go._

“Alright. We're good here for now. With all these people, our senses are dimmed so it won't be as easy for him to find you.”

What Stiles doesn't know is that they had mixed up something with Deaton that masks his scent and put it on his new set of clothes.

“Okay,” the boy nods. “Thanks.” She almost feels guilty for what they're planning.

But she gets over it.

They're in a back part of the house where there is a crowd of people laughing and taking shots and they sit at a table, grabbing a couple themselves.

“Geez, Laura. Such a bad influence. Giving a minor alcohol,” Stiles jokes.

“I know,” she sighs dramatically. “I'll never forgive myself.”

After ten minutes, Laura perks up. Grabbing Stiles’ wrist.

“He's coming this way.” Stiles jumps up and follows her out the back door.

***

Derek makes his way to the back side of the house, huffing in annoyance when he doesn't catch a glimpse of the boy. He slumps down at a table with a couple of empty shot and puts his head in his hand, checking his phone to see that it's 11:37.

***

 **To Erica; 11:40:**  
_Second avoidance close, but done. 15 minutes._

Erica reads the message before going to look for Derek. The people dancing around are starting to get more and more excited as the clock ticks closer to midnight, so it's harder to get around.

 _Please let this work_ , she thinks to herself.

She finds him sitting at a table and sits down across from him.

“No luck?” He sighs.

“I can't find a lingering scent at all. I don't understand,” he slumps down.

“Let's take a couple shots together and then I'll help you, yeah?” He nods so she goes and grabs some glasses and fills them. Setting them in front of the both of them.

 **To Laura; 11:45:**  
_Meet in the foyer by the clock in ten._

***

At 11:50, Laura turns to Stiles from where they're sitting on the swing outside.

“Ten minutes until midnight. Let's head inside.”

“Alright.”

“Maybe we can be each other’s midnight kiss this time,” she jokes as the head to the door and he laughs.

“The privilege to kiss a goddess like you? Man. This must be a dream.” She laughs and bumps into him with her hip.

***

Five minutes before Erica told Laura to meet, she drags Derek up.

“Alright, let's try to find him.”

***

“Laura?!” Stiles yells as he frantically looks around. The projected clock above him reads 11:55. “Laura!”

“Stiles?” The teen freezes as he hears Derek's voice behind him.

***

After Laura and Stiles enter the house, she rounds around for a few moments.

“What are we doing?”

“Uh, I'm just trying to figure out where to go.” She keeps walking until eventually she heads towards the clock, letting Stiles go in front of her before dashing back so he loses sight of her.

***

Erica drags Derek through the crowd and towards the clock, pushing him forward.

“What the _hell_ , Erica?” He yells, but when he turns, she's gone. He looks around for a second before he sees him.

“Stiles?”

***

Stiles tries to dart forward and away from Derek, but a firm hand catches his wrist.

“Wait,” the werewolf pleads.

“Derek-” Stiles starts, turning towards him, but he's cut off.

“Please, Stiles. I'm _so_ sorry. I'm sorry I made you do something you didn't want to do.”

“Derek, it's _fine_.”

“But it's _not_ , Stiles. I know it's not. You're upset and that makes _me_ upset,” he urges. Around them, everyone starts the 30 second countdown. “I made you uncomfortable but I didn't mean to! I just wasn't thinking and-”

“Derek! You didn't make me uncomfortable!”

25

Derek gives him a confused look.

“Nothing made me uncomfortable. If anything, it was the opposite.”

20

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, Derek. It's nothing. Can we just do this another time?” The human can feel the choke at the back of his throat.

15

“Please,” Derek repeats. “I miss you Stiles. I miss you so much and I hate that you hate me. I hate that I made you hate me because you're my best friend.”

10

“You're my best friend and I can't lose you _again_. Please don't hate me-”

“I LOVE YOU, DEREK!” Stiles explodes. “I CAN’T HATE YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, OKAY?”

5

The man stares at him with complete and utter shock and Stiles turns to flee.

4

He only gets about a step away before Derek grabs his wrist again.

3

Stiles does his best to avoid Derek's gaze, but the taller man leans down to catch his.

2

He starts leaning in, keeping his eyes locked on Stiles’.

“I love you, too.” He whispers.

1

Their lips lock as the lights go crazy around them along with the people; Happy New Year’s being screamed and people kissing.

***

From their spectating positions, everyone else in the pack sighs a relief.

They all kiss their significant others and whisper happy New Year’s to each other while Laura pouts in the middle until they all laughs and group hug her before crowding around the boys.

They pull apart as the rest of the group crowds them and Stiles laughs breathlessly, looking up at Derek.

“Really?”

“Happy, New Year, Stiles.” He smiles down before kissing him again.

“FINALLY!” The group around them yells while Cora and Laura shoot confetti in the air above them. As it rains down, Stiles glances around at his pack (his family) around him.

And, yeah. He _is_ pretty fucking happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVEYONE!
> 
> Ugh *wipes forehead* I don't know why it took me so long to write this, but I finally got it done. I've had this chapter planned out for so long and I'm so excited (and upset) that it's finally done.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> Just the epilogue is left :(
> 
> I'm not sure when it will be up, but sometime soon.


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...hi.
> 
> I AM SO SORRY!!
> 
> I AM SO SO SO SORRY!!!
> 
> This day last year, I published chapter 19 with a promise that this epilogue would be out soon, and I broke that promise!! 
> 
> You can hate me, it's okay.
> 
> As I'm writing this, I JUST finished writing and proof reading this chapter. 
> 
> (I promise I didn't wait for this specific day on purpose, I just suck and made myself finally do it.)
> 
> So, if any of you are back, enjoy.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

As he types away at the computer in front of him, cataloging books while he sits at the front desk of the Library, Stiles is trying his best to keep his eyes open. The New Years party lasted well into the morning and it just didn't seem plausible to try to get some sleep when he promised to work today. So, he’s caught off guard when a steaming cup of coffee is set in front of him. His fingers still from where they were once rapidly flying over the keys and his head jerks up to find the most gorgeous human being ever smiling down at him.   
  
He could be a little biased, considering it's his boyfriend. 

But he doubts it.

He doubts it even more when Derek leans down to kiss him gently with soft lips that make his world spin. When Stiles tries to pull away, Derek pulls him back, turning the once innocent kiss into something a little less so.

“Derek! Stop harassing my employee!” Laura’s voice causes him to reluctantly pull back and he grins over at her. 

“Sorry, Laur. Maybe you shouldn't have hired such a hot employee. It's not my fault I can't resist.” From the desk, Stiles’ face turns red as Derek throws him a wink and he drops his head on his arm.

Laura is not amused.

“Ugh, you guys have not even been together for a full twenty-four hours! You literally JUST got your shit together,” she pauses to look down at the silver watch on her wrist, “ten hours ago!” She slumps down into one of the chairs in front of the main desk and sighs. “Let him do his work. We only have about two hours until we close and then we have to go hold today's training.” When Derek just smirks and runs his hand seductively down Stiles’ back, she huffs and stomps away.

“You're going to get me fired,” Stiles groans as he lifts his head back up.

“Yeah right, Laura adores you almost as much as I do.” The honesty in Derek's voice makes Stiles’ heart skip a beat, which in turn makes Derek smile. “You ready for training?”

“As long as you keep up with these coffees,” he lifts up said coffee in the werewolf’s direction, “then maybe. What are we doing today?”

The animalistic glint that lights up in Derek's eyes sends a shiver down the human’s spine. “Just a little game of hide and seek.” He clearly seems excited about that.

“Why?” Derek smirks at him.

“Tracking,” he states. “It's my favorite game. I always win.” The confidence in his voice makes Stiles raise a challenging eyebrow as he leans forward.

“Oh really? Well,” he drawls out, “perhaps not this time, babe.”

“Is that a challenge?” Derek raises a curious eyebrow as Stiles gives him a smug look.

“It's a promise,” and with that, he winks and fixes his eyes back on the computer in front of him, waving his hand to shoo the werewolf off. Said werewolf huffs and turns, stalking away from the desk and towards the history section of the library.

The next two hours seem to drag on. It's spent with Derek constantly getting up and moving around, trying to catch Stiles’ attention, and getting frustrated when his boyfriend just smirks and keeps his eyes on his computer screen. This went on up until there was only twenty minutes left until closing. At this time, Derek finally picks up a book and slumps down into a chair, setting his phone in front of him on one of the library tables.

He remains suspiciously quiet for the remainder of the time. That is, until, exactly at 12:00, when Stiles had just finished packing his things up and slinging on a small backpack, Derek’s phone blares some obnoxious ringtone and the werewolf shoots up, running over to Stiles to scoop him up off his feet and run eagerly out of the Library calling out, “bye, Laur! See you at home! Love you!” with Stiles screeching in laughter.

Laura peeks out just in time to see the two zoom out of the front door and shakes her head in slightly annoyed adoration. “Idiots.”

Derek carries his boyfriend all the way to his sleek black Camaro before balancing him with one arm to open the door for him.

Damn his werewolf-y strength.

Stiles had left his jeep at the Hales’ this morning after everyone left from the party. Laura had offered to give him a ride to the library and boy was he grateful to take the time not driving to down a 16 ounce cup of coffee.

Once Derek has the passenger door open, he tosses the boy into it, drawing a “humph” from said boy lips, and races around to jump into the driver’s seat. However, instead of starting the car when he puts the keys into the ignition, he just slumps back and turns his head to Stiles. His eyes search the younger man’s face and his mouth quirks up in a soft smile.

“What?” Stiles laughs. Rather than answering his question, though, Derek just smiles more and shrugs, leaning in to press his lips softly against Stiles’. Their mouths move slowly together until they both need to break for air. 

“Hi,” the dark haired man breathes out. Their faces are still just inches apart and Stiles closes the distance again. This time, it only last a few seconds.

“Hi,” he answers. They sit there for a few more minutes, just relishing in each other's presence, before Derek finally pulls away and brings his car to life.

Once Derek gets onto the road, Stiles adjust his backpack, making sure it's tightly closed. Derek, who had noticed it earlier, but never said anything, now asks, “what's in there, anyways?”

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Stiles says sweetly, not looking at him. Derek considers him for a second, but shrugs and puts his attention back on the road.

As they're driving, the radio plays lightly and the beat of a song just starting catches Stiles attention.

“Oh, HELL YEAH!” He turns the volume up and opens his window, shouting the beginning lyrics. “YO, I’LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT!”

The werewolf’s eyes widen and he lets out a surprised laugh. “Oh my god, seriously?” The insane boy beside him just throws him a wink.

“I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANNA ZIGAZIG AH!” He continues to sing the lyrics of the song as Derek drives along, sometimes dancing around or sometimes shouting them out the window as they pass people. “Come on, Derek!” All the man can do is laugh and join.

“IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS! MAKE IT LAST FOREVER! FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS!” The passing by drivers and pedestrians give them strange looks as they continue towards the Hale house, but they couldn't care less.

The last notes of the song ring out just as they pull up to the house and they're out of breath both from laughing and singing. When they finally look up, Peter is standing there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

“I could hear your passion for the Spice Girls from two miles away.” He smirks in satisfaction when both boys blush. “Oh, and congrats by the way. I thought you two would never stop dancing around each other. It went from amusing to annoying very quickly.” Derek groans as he exits his car.

“Is everyone in our business these days?” Peter simply shrugs. “Laura I assume?”

“I had a text in less than five minutes after the ball dropped.” The younger Hale rolls his eyes.

“Of course.”

“Don't mind him, he's just a grump. Thank you, Peter. Without all of you intervening, we probably would have never stopped being stupid.” The human walks to the older werewolf and gives him a hug.

“I always knew it would happen. Just a matter of time,” he says as he wraps his arms around Stiles, “a very long time, might I add, but a matter of, regardless.” When they pull apart, Stiles grins up at him.

“You've always been my favorite Hale. But that's on the down low.” The older man smiles and cast his gaze around. Derek had wandered into the house by now, leaving the two to talk.

“Between you and I, you've always been my favorite anybody,” he whispers, “and I know you've been told this a million times, but I've missed you.” Stiles can feel the sting in his eyes and he laughs, pulling away.

“Alright, enough of this sappy crap.” Peter just smiles and rests a hand on his shoulder.

“Okay, okay. Just…. Your mother would have been so proud of who you grew to be.” The statement hits Stiles like a train, but the expression on Peter’s face was nothing but fondness and honestly, and maybe a hint of sorrow. The hand on his shoulder moves up to ruffle his hair. “Go on and find Derek. Training starts soon.”

All he can do is nod and turn to head to the front door of the Hale house, but he stops before entering and turns back to Peter.

“She loved you all as well,” he says softly, knowing that Peter will hear just fine, and smiles a small smile. “Thank you.” And with that, he walks into the house, closing the door gently behind him.

Inside, he can almost feel the excitement of the pack getting ready for the training session. There's loud chattering coming from the direction of the kitchen and the feeling immediately lightens his mood.

He jumps when he feels hands wrap around him from behind, but relaxes when he recognizes the feeling of security.

“Are you ready to start?” Derek's voice whispers to him.

“Ready to kick your ass? Any day.” His boyfriend’s eyebrows shoot up in the way they always do and he tries to contain a smile.

“If you say so.” Derek grabs his hand and leads him into the kitchen where the rest of the pack has gathered.

So many voices are mingling together that it's impossible to pick out any one conversation. Stiles searches around for Talia, finding her by the back door shaking her head in fondness at all her betas. She doesn't let it go on for long, though.

“Alright, settle.” She doesn't necessarily yell the words, but they have the same effect, because the minute her voice rings out, there is immediate silence.

She catches Stiles looking and gives him a smug look.

“Okay. As you know, I told you that I would no longer attend training sessions, but today's activity is my favorite to watch. Especially since, if someone manages to beat Derek, he'll pout like a four year old.” She smirks as her son lets out an indignant noise. “Anyways, today you all will be playing a game of tracking. Basically hide and seek. One person will hide, and you can either send out a search party, or individual seekers. Simple, really.” Everyone seems to be bouncing in their seat, anxious to get started as the alpha’s eyes slide over each pack member with excitement. “Shall we?”

The moment the question leaves her lips, all the betas jump up.

“Who's going first?” Isaac excitedly yells over the chaos.

“I'll hide first!” Erica volunteers. Nobody seems to be objected to that, so Talia walks over to the stereo that was earlier brought out and cranks up the music.

“You have ten minutes. Go.” And with that, the blonde shoots off to the treeline.

Stiles watches her disappear before sitting next to Derek in the fluffy green grass.

“So… Why the music?”

“It muffles the sound of her movement from our senses so she has a fair chance at distancing herself and hiding.”

“Oh,” he watches the treeline where the werewolf disappeared. “Duh.” The older man chuckles at him and laces their fingers together. Stiles smiles at the gesture but then looks up with amused eyes. “Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because you're being all cute.”

“Wouldn't dream of it. We're search partying Erica, but you?” He lifts their conjoined hands up to kiss the back of Stiles’. “I'm coming after you. Just me.”

“Hmm. Good luck with that, Darling,” he says sweetly, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

Before they know it, Talia is shutting off the stereo and giving the go ahead for the search to begin.

 

The blonde had managed to get quite a lot of distance, but it isn't long before Boyd is onto her.

Big surprise there.

 

Turns are rotated over the course of a few hours before Talia finally calls Stiles to her.

“Alright, Stiles. This is your first time playing this game and, as a human, it's okay if you don't do...as well as the others.” She sounds like an apologetic mother explaining to her toddler that he's going to lose.

“Talia!! You have that little of confidence in me?!” His eyes go wide as he stares at the alpha, “I'm appalled. I'm gonna be just fine, don't you worry about me. Derek here will never know what hit him.” She gives him a once over and smiles discretely

“Okay. You have twenty minutes-”

“But, everyone else only had ten!”

“Yes, but you don't have superhuman speed.”

Stiles narrows his eyes, “fifteen minutes is all I'll take.” Talia gives him an exasperated look as she glances over at Derek as if to ask “how the hell do you deal with someone so stubborn?” Her son just gives her a goofy smile and shrugs.

“Okay fine,” she sighs, turning back to the human. “I was only trying to help you.”

“I'm okay,” he replies, zipping up his red jacket and slinging on his small backpack. “Ready when you are.” Talia shakes her head and walk over to the stereo.

“When you hear the music die, that means he's coming.” She starts to turn the volume up and he can just faintly hear her “go” over the music before he takes off for the treeline.

 

* * *

 

When the music suddenly cuts, Derek is up on his feet in less than a second. He casts a quick glance around at everyone (who are all rolling their eyes at him) before looking at his mother. She smirks at him while raising an eyebrow.

“Good luck.” He smirks back and nods once before taking off.

He picks up his boyfriend’s scent immediately and starts following the trail. As he runs, he lets himself get lost in the smell and all the memories it holds. He can picture a young Stiles staring up at him with big honey eyes, trailing him everywhere he goes with a goofy smile, asking him a hundred questions a minute. He can pictures those eyes, tear filled and staring at him in wonder as he throws punches at some older kids who were picking on the little boy. And he can picture those same eyes, cloudy, staring at him for the last time for ten ten years at Claudia’s funeral. He never wants to see that look in those eyes again. He'll make sure he never sees those eyes agai-

_BANG!_

The images (and his breath) are knocked out of him as his body collides with a tree. He hits it with such force that he bounces back onto the ground and rolls. He lands, eventually, on his back and props up on an elbow, trying to catch his breath.

Once he can breathe evenly again, he stands, brushing himself off and glancing around as if to make sure no one had witnessed his mishap. He huffs and picks up the trail once more.

It leads him straight for a little bit before it starts to curve to the right. He's quite a ways in already and he's surprised at the distance Stiles was able to make in such a short time.

He continues to follow the trail, but the scent stays at just a trace, never getting stronger or weak. After almost ten minutes, Derek starts to realize that he's been following a spiral of sorts. A big circle that has slowly lead him inward. A light breeze hits him, carrying a heavier scent, and he furrows his brows before running toward the middle of the circle he's been traveling instead of continuing to spiral.

The closer to the middle he get, the stronger the scent gets. The werewolf grins, sure that he has the human now.

When he reaches the center, he finds a large oak tree that smells very strongly of Stiles. However, the boy is nowhere in sight. The werewolf tilts his head, scanning the area, but finds nothing. Moving closer to the tree, he starts to circle it, catching a glimpse of red as he does so. A smirk makes its way on his face and his hand shoots out to grab the red jacket…

...only to grab nothing but empty material.

“What the hell…?” He walks further around until the jacket is in full view. It's hanging on a large stick that's been dug into the ground with a small note on it.

“You wish it were that easy. Cute.”

At the end of the handwritten words, there's an S and a heart.

His hand tightens into a fist, crumpling the note, and he lets out a frustrated growl as his head snaps to the left and then to the right. He tries picking up a different trail but all he can smell is the red jacket.

 

From high in the tree above him, Stiles grins down, quietly taking a stone out of his pocket. He loads it into his slingshot he had stored in his backpack and pulls it back, aiming into the distance behind Derek, who's looking around helplessly. Focused, he lets it soar.

When the distant snap sounds from wherever and whatever it finally collided with, Derek spins around, taking off after the sound.

Stiles waits a minute, making sure Derek gets a good distance away from him. Then, he makes his way down the tree, quickly but carefully to not fall. Once he's about 6 feet above the ground, he leaps down, landing in a crouched position before springing up, grabbing his jacket and taking off the opposite way Derek ran, heading back towards the Hale house.

He runs as fast as he can, adrenaline running through him. He's filled with the anticipation that Derek will hear him and catch him before he can get back, fueling his speed. He runs and runs for what feels like an eternity, but he eventually sees glimpses of the house through the trees ahead and somehow he runs faster.

Finally- _finally_ -he breaches the treeline.

Once his feet hit the clear grass of the Hales’ yard, he falls to his knees, breathing hard.

After a minute of collecting himself, he looks up. Everyone stares back at him in disbelief; wide eyes and open mouths. He quickly scans around, making sure Derek isn't around, and when he can't find him, he lets out a surprised huff.

“I did it?”

His voice seems to break everyone out of their trance.

“Holy shit,” comes Erica’s voice. “You beat Derek!” The human breaks out into a huge grin.

He gets up, brushes himself off, and casually walks over to Peter. On the way over, he passes Scott, who gives him a fist bump with an intent “dude.” He gets to Peter, hopping up on the man’s Camaro to sit with him.

“Let's wait for Derek, shall we?” Peter smirks over at him and they all laugh and agree.

 

It's a good ten minutes before Derek finally appears through the treeline looking defeated and frustrated. He's looking at the ground as he nears the group, but he must catch Stiles’ strong scent, because his head snaps up to meet his eyes.

His boyfriend smiles smugly at him.

“Nice of you to join us,” Stiles states.

“Wha- how?!” Derek looks bewildered, which amuses everyone.

“Looks like Stiles kicked your sorry ass,” Laura says in between giggles.

“Really mopped the floor with you,” comes Cora’s voice.

“Tragic,” Boyd smirks, “but finally someone managed it.”

Talia steps up, trying to contain her laughter, and pats her pouting son on the shoulder. “Sweetie, I love you, but, hot damn, it was fun to watch you fail so epically.”

“MOM!” Derek yells, and the pack breaks out into another fit of uncontrollable laughter, surprised at Talia.

Eventually, the laughter dies out and everyone gets up to go enjoy the rest of their evening. Cora, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Scott leave together to go pick up Lydia and Allison (who missed training for a school project) to see a movie. Talia, Alex, and Peter get into Peter’s car to go to the Stilinski house to meet with John and Melissa. When Laura's the last one left, she passes Derek, kissing him on the cheek before walking to where Stiles is standing, arms crossed.

“That was pretty awesome,” she laughs, ruffling his hair, and then she wanders into the house.

When the yard is finally clear, Stiles uncrosses his arms and walks to Derek, who's still pouting.

“So,” the shorter boy starts, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Good game, yeah?” The werewolf huffs, refusing to lift his arms. Stiles just laughs, lifting Derek's arms around him. “Oh come on, Sourwolf! You know you love me!”

Derek huffs, rolling his eyes, and finally winds his arms around Stiles’ waist. “Yeah, something like that.” Stiles beams and kisses him.

 

* * *

 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

 

“Come _on_ , Stiles!” Lydia’s voice explodes from downstairs in the Stilinski house. “It's 10:30 pm on New Year’s Eve and if we don't get to the Hale house before midnight, I'm going to kill you!”

The pack, excluding Stiles and Lydia, were all already at the Hale house parting, but it seemed like just one thing after another kept happening today to prevent the two from making it over.

First, Lydia had Stiles out shopping until 7 pm looking for new outfits for the night. Then, on the way home, they were pulled over by a new officer, who took forever to let them go (his father got a call about that one, but he just laughed). When they finally got to Lydia’s house, her mother roped them into helping her with something.

By the time they got to the Stilinski house, it was already 9:45 and Stiles still had to quickly shower and get dressed.

“You're the one who had us out at the mall until 7!” He yells from the bathroom where he's drying his hair. Once he has it styled the way he likes, he straightens his shirt, grabs his keys, and makes his way downstairs. The strawberry blonde looks at him in exasperation and grabs his wrist, leading him out to the jeep.

“Let's go!” She yells, breaking his eardrums.

“Okay! Okay!” He unlocks the jeep, hops in and starts it up and then they're, finally, on their way.

Until, not even halfway there, on a deserted back street, Stiles’ jeep sputters and dies.

“You...have got...to be kidding me,” Stiles breathes, turning his key over and over.

“Stiles, if this jeep does not start, I'm going to murder you.”

“Well, that's unfortunate for me, because it won't turn back on. All this time and this damn thing picks today to die on me!” He picks up his phone, dialing his father’s number.

No answer.

He dials Scott's number.

No answer.

“You've GOT to be kidding me! This is mine and Derek's one year!” He goes down his contact list, calling anyone and everyone.

No answer.

“Lydia! Is there anyone you can call?! Jesus Christ!” She gives him a dirty look.

“My phone’s dead. Maybe if your hunk of junk didn't die on us, we wouldn't be here.” He huffs in frustration, looking at the clock.

11:10

Forty minutes until the new year, and he's going to miss it. He's going to miss his one year with Derek.

FUCK

Over the next half hour, he calls and recalls people nonstop, but all with no luck.

At 11:48, a pair of headlights turn onto the road from a distance. “Oh my god!” Stiles yells as he jumps out of the car, signally for the car to stop. He realizes as it gets closer, that it's a patrol car. “Oh, thank god!”

When the car slows to a stop beside Stiles, the tinted passenger window rolls down to reveal Parrish’s amused face.

“Parrish! Holy shit, bless you!”

“Your jeep finally quit on you?” He smirks.

“Yes, please take us to the Hales’! I don't wanna miss midnight!” Stiles pleads.

“Okay, okay. Get in.” Stiles thanks him over and over, getting in the back. Lydia rolls her eyes and gets into the front seat, casting a secret smile at Parrish as she does.

They take off towards the preserve.

By the time they pull up, it's 11:57, and Stiles jumps out of the car before it's even completely stopped.

“Thanks Parrish, you're a lifesaver!” He rips open the passenger side door, pulling Lydia out. “Bye!”

“Let's go in around back. The front door is probably blocked with people.” Lydia calmly says.

The round the house and enter the backyard, where a bunch of people are hanging out with red cups and mingling. He can hear music pumping from inside. They continue towards the backdoor, entering the house when they reach it.

And everything looks a little familiar.

“Uh… aren't these the same exact decorations from last year?” The decorations are amazing, sure, but he's surprised at the girls, since he knows they love to be creative with their decorating.

“I don't know, come on. Let's find everyone.” They make their way through the crowded kitchen, trying to look for the pack.

He checks his watch. 11:59.

“Lydia! It's 11:59! We need to hurry!” The music dims and a 30 second countdown begins. The crowd gets excited and starts to grow tighter, making it more difficult to move.

When they get into the living room he can see the same exact projected clock on the wall from last year. Lydia pushes him towards it as the clock counts down.

 

**10**

 

Stiles’ stomach drops, upset that he's going to miss this with Derek.

 

**9**

 

Lydia’s yelling at people to move out of the way as they go.

 

**8**

 

So much for their one year anniversary.

 

**7**

 

He catches a glimpse of Scott’s curly hair.

 

**6**

 

“Lydia! I see Scott! SCOTT!”

 

**5**

 

The curly head turns towards him, and his best friend's face lights up.

 

**4**

 

Lydia finally pushes him through a line of people and he stumbles into a clear space surrounded by his pack.

 

...and Derek.

 

**3**

 

...on one knee.

 

**2**

 

...with a _RING!_

 

**1**

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Voices explode around them as confetti falls from above and tears fall from Stiles’ eyes.

The pack is freaking out around them and Derek stands and comes close to Stiles, taking his shaking hand and slipping the ring onto his finger. Stiles looks at it with wide eyes, but Derek pulls his face to him, kissing him deeply.

“Happy New Years, Stiles.” His fiancé gives him a watery smile and he kisses him once more.

 

“Happy New Year, Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finished!
> 
> Gosh, I'm sorry...heh. 
> 
> Even though I left this hanging for a YEAR, I really enjoyed writing this and I'm sad it's over. I've spent the last year occasionally coming to this chapter in Google Docs and adding bits and pieces to it. 
> 
> It's my first story that I can say I'm proud of. I may not be the best writer, but I really loved writing this, so I'm happy with it. And I'm so thankful for everyone who has read it and left kudos and comments. You guys make me smile. (Wow, corny xP)
> 
> So, if any of you are back, or even for anyone who has just now come to this story...
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> -Nikki <3


End file.
